


What Could Have Been

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: This body of work has already been posted onto my ff.net account but as there is the possibility of my work being deleted from there, I am ensuring that it is still able to be find over here.This is a collection of one-shots/prompts/continuations that I have written and posted on my Daggzandarrows Tumblr account and I am still taking prompts/requests over on my Tumblr account or even on here if anyone wishes to do so.This is based around Outlaw Queen and I don't intend on offending anyone with any of my character representations within these stories so I apologise in advance if I do, no harm is meant.Please let me know what you guys think :)





	1. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request on Tumblr for the Dark!OQ post-proposal reaction

He remained perched nimbly on the thin balcony railing, slowly lowering his bow and watching with a smile as she froze momentarily, head still and eyes no doubt focused on the ring dangling from the arrow as she tried to understand what to do.

Bold in every way but this, in matters of the heart - well, _her_ heart, at least - and it had taken him quite a while to convince her to allow the tenderness of him in when their frantic coupling - the pair of them often pulled together in the heat of the moment when teeth and nails were used to mark deeper than their barbed words ever could - had turned into a need to simply feel one another. Into bellies slick with sweat and heavy pants shared as bodies trembled together in the aftermath of them.

It'd been hard to get her here. Hard to convince her that he wasn't to be stolen from her, that he wasn't the man she'd lost nor would he allow himself to be but here they were.

His heart beat a little faster as he watched her finally move to unravel his note. He was quite sure her fingers - fingers that had ended lives with a simple flick - were trembling and he wanted to go to her, to keep her anchored in this moment because he knew how her mind wandered, knows the places it takes her even in the best of moments but he stays rooted. This is something she needs to decide on her own. She knows he's here, she'll come to him if she needs.

He focused, instead, on the long silken strands of her freshly brushed ponytail, on the bare expanse of her back left uncovered by one of his favourite dresses on her - she wears it to torture him, he swears blind that she does - and not on his want to know her answer. Never had he thought himself capable of feeling like this. There had been the beginnings of something with Marian when they'd been younger but nothing had come of it and, eventually, he'd taken to assuming that his life was to be spent alone.

…and then she'd come into his life.

She was like no other that he's ever known. Powerful, regal, nimble, daring, bold and achingly beautiful. She could be terribly frightening in her fury but then astoundingly soft in her tenderness, two ends of a very long spectrum. Every colour, every shade of her that he got to see only made him want her more.

"An adventure, hm?"

He grinned, taking her question as his cue to leap down from the balcony and move further into the warmth of their chambers. "The biggest we've faced, I fear."

Her shoulders bounced with a laugh she kept him from hearing before she turned her head but not her eyes so that he was able to see her profile, to see the smile curling at her lips. "Do you feel you're prepared for such an undertaking?" She shrugged, trying to keep an air of nonchalance despite the way he could still see her fingers trembling as they held tight to the parchment with the ring held in her palm.

"I do indeed, Your Majesty," he replied softly as he finally reached her and was able to place his palms on her hips, resting his chin on her shoulder after pressing a kiss to her neck. "It's one such adventure that I'm quite desperate to undertake with you by my side," it's not too often that they're sentimental but in times like these, they're quite adept at it. "You see, I've come to find that I can't function without you, my love. You are my dearest friend, my equal and my partner in all aspects of this life we live. I understand that marriage has not meant what it is supposed to for you in the past but know this…I will never ask of you more than you are willing to give, I will never think of you as my property to do with as I please. I will live my life with you in mind and by my side. We are a team. I do nothing without you and I do everything for you."

"Robin…" she breathed on a shuddered breath, turning in his arms to press their foreheads together as she asked, "is this what you really want?"

He laughed softly, lifting his hands from her hips to cup her jaw as he tilted his head up enough to press a kiss to her lips before he nodded and told her, "It is the _only_ thing that I want. So what do you say, Your Majesty?" he pulled back enough to look into beautifully dark eyes brimmed with tears, "will you marry me?"

She lifted a hand to stroke through his hair before cupping the back of his head and nodding, "Yes," and confirming her answer with a bruising kiss.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: Peanut finds out about Zelena and is upset that her parents forgave her, "it takes a lot of courage to try & change your life."

"A foot will come crashing through that ceiling one day soon," Regina sighed as she whisked the pancake batter, shaking her head at the unrelenting thuds from above as their children raced to get ready despite Robin having woken them all a good half hour ago, "I can guarantee it."

"You love the chaos," he grinned, catching her by the waist and stepping in close as he dropped a kiss upon her shoulder before resting his chin there, grin still visible in her peripheral.

He was right, of course he was right. All she had ever wanted was a house filled with the laughter and infectious energy of children. Ever since she was just a young girl herself and though there had been a time in her life when such things had felt so out of her reach, here she was, a mother of 3 with another well on the way for them. She couldn't deny her adoration for their household and not to Robin especially. Still, she shrugged, feigning denial without voicing it and reveling in his low and delicious chuckle as he smoothed his palms over her round stomach.

"I can't believe we're doing this all over again."

"I know," she breathed, unable to hold her faux annoyance and shaking her head in wonder this time as she placed the mixture on the countertop and began turning slowly to face him when his arms loosened enough for her to do so. She laughed with him when her belly pressed into his, dislodging his sweater a little from his jeans before she lifted her arms to drape them over his shoulders and swirled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you ready for it all again?"

He grinned down at her, "With you? Always, my love."

Her smile matched his own before she was lifting herself onto her toes - heels had finally been relinquished when her feet had swelled and wearing them had verged on excruciating - and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, humming happily against his mouth when his hands rubbed gently over her back.

"Eurgh, seriously!?" Roland cringed as he came bounding into the kitchen, moving instantly over to the cupboard to grab himself a bowl and some cereal, popping a frosted flake into his mouth and crunching on it as he set himself up at the kitchen counter and began pouring the contents into his bowl, "will you ever stop doing that?"

Robin had yet to let go of Regina as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to their son and answering with a simple, "Nope," that had her laughing softly as Roland's eyes rolled - ever the teenager.

"I'm gonna move in with Henry, I swear."

"Good luck trying to convince him," Robin replied, his hands not leaving her until she was too far for him to reach as she moved to begin cooking the pancakes, "I'd say he's all set to ask his girl to move in with him."

"What?!"

His focus moved from his son to his wife, her look of horror apparently amusing with the way his lips curled before he nodded and told her, "He was moving some things around when I paid him a visit the other day, clearing some space, that kind of thing."

"But they're too young!"

"Mom," Roland spoke next, a look of amused incredulity on his face as he pointed out, "they've been together forever!"

"And they are adults now," Robin added.

" _Young_ adults," she amended for him, ignoring their laughter as she shook her head, "he's twenty three not-"

"What? Like fifty?" Roland sassed, pulling a snort of laughter from his father and a glare from his mother. "You'd still have him living here, tucking him in at night and reading him stories if you could."

Her mouth dropped open, spatula held frozen in mid-air as she looked from son to husband and back again, unable to come up with an appropriate response because, yes, actually, she would. Instead, she merely snapped her mouth shut and turned back to the pancakes, busying herself with their breakfast as Robin laughed sympathetically and moved towards her.

"Let's not upset your Mother this early, Ro, hmm?"

"Aw," he groaned, his seat scraping against the floor as he pushed up and off of it, "you're gonna get all gross again aren't you."

"You better believe it, my boy."

"I am so out."

Robin chuckled, hands finding Regina's hips as he watched him leave before his chin found its place on her shoulder again. He squeezed her hips gently when she remained silent and asked, "You okay, sweetheart?" and then, when she didn't reply, he assured, "we were only teasing, we didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," she replied after a long moment, because she did, of course she did, "it's just…"

"What?"

She frowned as she transferred the first set of pancakes from the pan to a plate before turning to glance at her husband. Her eyes fell from his to his lips and back again as she swallowed and confessed, "I'm not ready for Henry not to need me anymore."

His concern faded from his face as an incredulous smile curled his mouth and he breathed a laugh through his nose.

"What?"

He shook his head, dropping his lips to her shoulder to place a soft kiss there before lifting his head and finding her eyes once more. "If you truly believe that your boy, or any of our children for that matter, will ever stop needing you," he pecked her cheek, "then you are sorely mistaken, my love."

She didn't reply with words but he could still see the doubt in her lovely eyes, the want to believe him but the inability to despite the closeness she shared with all of their children.

"Besides," he continued, swaying them gently from side to side, "he's dropping a load of laundry by later this afternoon."

Her fear broke with a breath of laughter as she rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course he is."

* * *

"Where the hell did you manage to find this many?" she feigned frustration even as a smile curled her lips because, sure enough, the moment she came to a stop beneath the mistletoe, Robin's hands found her waist and spun her around to face him, his grin smug and far too attractive in her opinion.

"I have my sources."

"Mmm," she hummed, hands sliding up and over his chest to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, "I'm sure you do, thief."

It began with nothing but a press of his lips to her own at first, a beautifully tender kiss that had her humming low in her throat as his hands moved to rub at the base of her back in a way he knew she adored with the strain of her pregnancy. He sucked gently at her top lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth when she opened for him and sliding it against her own.

They kept it slow, deliciously so, as they simply enjoyed one another on this blessed holiday because, despite their many years of being together, they were even more in love now than they ever had been.

"Every single time," Henry whined from the doorway, levelling the pair with an overly dramatic grimace when they parted with a wet smack and turned their heads to look at him. "I swear," he shook his head, "it's like you wait until I'm coming over!"

"You think I don't snog your Mom every chance I get?" Robin teased, pressing one last kiss to Regina's cheek before moving towards Henry and shaking his hand with a chuckle at his son's expression, "because you'd be severely mistaken if that were the case."

"Yeah, well…" Henry cleared his throat with an awkward cough before looking to Regina with a sheepish smile curling his lips, "I brought you an early Christmas present!"

"I'm honoured," she replied with a deadpan expression before making her own way towards him and taking his laundry bag with a roll of her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You can come help me load the washing machine though," she instructed, glad to hear his footsteps mixing with her own, "and tell me all about this little rumour I've been hearing."

"And what rumour is that?"

* * *

"I can't believe you told her!"

"She's my wife!" Robin defended as he watched mother and son enter the kitchen, the former with a rather evil little smirk curling her lips as she moved to stand beside him. His arm came up to wrap around her shoulders and pull her close – she wrapped one arm around his waist whilst the other came across her body to rest her hand on his chest – as he shrugged at Henry, "besides, she was going to find out soon enough anyway."

"I haven't even asked Grace yet though," Henry replied with a heavy sigh, "the moment hasn't yet presented itself."

"And it never will," Robin replied honestly, continuing at the twin frowns from both Regina and Henry, "you'll want everything to be perfect – the weather, the time of day, the setting – but the truth is," he lifted his free hand to rest it over Regina's on his chest as his thumb rubbed gently over her engagement and wedding ring, "any moment together will be good enough for the simple fact that you are _together_."

It was a long moment before anyone spoke as both took in his words before Regina's head lowered to rest on his shoulder as she squeezed him around the middle affectionately and Henry replied, "You know, sometimes you're sappier than Grandpa C."

Robin's laughter rumbled freely in his chest as Regina's shoulders bounced with her own.

"But I guess you're right," Henry continued with a sigh, "I'm just putting it off for fear that she'll say no."

"Then you're not as intelligent as I raised you to be," Regina replied with a laugh as she straightened up once more but remained close to Robin, the hand on her chest dropping to rest on her stomach, "that girl is besotted with you."

"And she practically lives at your place already!" Robin added for it was true, "it's a rarity for us to come over and find you alone as it is. Just ask your girl to move in with you and be done with it. It'll be the best decision you'll ever make."

"Save for giving us Grandbabies," Regina pointed out with a smirk.

"One day, Mom," Henry laughed before they all startled a little at the sound of the front door opening having lost track of time.

There was the sound of the door slamming shut before they heard a pair of footsteps much faster and louder than the other as Roland called out, "Scar, just wait!"

"Roland?" Robin called, his frown just as deep as Regina's at the sound of their son's voice as both began making their way to the door with Henry following close behind.

Their youngest and only daughter was storming across the foyer, a murderous expression on her face that Regina knew to be inherited as she asked, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

But when Scarlett only ignored her, Robin instructed, "Answer your mother, Scarlett."

She let out a sarcastic laugh – a horrible sound coming from her angelic little body – before she turned with eyes full of rage and spat, "She's not my mother," levelling Regina with an awful stare for a long moment before she took off at speed and ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Regina's heart was pounding in her chest, her throat tight with emotion as she looked from the space Scarlett had just been filling to Roland.

"What was that about?" Robin was the one to ask, his arm tightening around Regina for he could feel her trembling in his arms as Henry's hand came to rest on her shoulder, support from the only other person who'd ever uttered those words to her and knew how they broke her.

Roland looked from the stairs to his parents, apologetic eyes instantly finding Regina's as he explained, "She knows about Zelena."

"No…" Regina breathed as the tears in her eyes finally fell, "How could she-"

"She was waiting outside of school when we finished."

"She's back?!"

"She knows not to speak to her!" Robin and Regina spoke at the same time as Roland shook his head and moved closer to them.

"She didn't or, well, she wasn't going to. I think she just wanted to see her but that idiot Eli saw her and shouted for Scarlett to speak to her 'witchy mommy'. I told her to just ignore him but then some of the others joined in and she begged me to tell her the truth on our way back," he shook his head dejectedly as he added, "I'm sorry guys."

"It isn't your fault, Roland," Regina replied with a voice heartbreakingly thick as tears glistened in her eyes. She patted Robin's hand – a quiet plea for him to let her go – before she made her way out into the foyer and slowly began to climb the stairs. Despite her heartbreak at hearing those words from Scarlett's mouth, she wasn't one to allow wounds to fester.

* * *

Regina sank to the floor with her back against the wood of Scarlett's door at her daughter's continued silence. They'd had many a conversation – or lack thereof – like this for she had inherited the Mills' stubbornness but Regina knew that this was most definitely one of if not _the_ most important conversations they were going to have, active participants or not. So, with a hand taking comfort from the generous swell of her stomach, she began.

"Things were so very different before you were born, sweetheart. Your father and I almost lost one another too many times to count in the space of just a year. We had absolutely no idea what was going to happen from one day to the next except for one thing. The moment we knew that you were going to be coming into our lives, we understood that there was a bigger purpose for us and our family. We were supposed to be together, _all_ of us.

"It was one of the hardest things we've ever had to do, coming to terms with what my sister had done to your father simply to punish me but there was never a doubt in anyone's mind that we wanted you." She swallowed thickly as her head thudded softly against the door, hearing no sound from within as she closed her eyes and pushed on.

"Zelena was allowed very little time with you once you were born and certainly none of which was alone time. We were always there, present and watching. Things were difficult but we made it work and then one day your father told Zelena that, though he would never like her, he forgave her." Regina allowed a wistful smile to curl her lips as she confessed, "Impossibly, I fell even deeper in love with him that day. It takes a lot of courage to try and change your life and that was what he was doing that day. He was putting aside every ill feeling – deservedly felt – and giving my sister the chance to change.

"She did change," she shook her head despite knowing Scarlett wouldn't be able to see it, "but not in the way he'd hoped. Without that hatred, without that burning anger in your father, Zelena had nothing to cling to but acceptance and so, with no idea what to do with it, she fled. I managed to track her down in Oz not too long after your first birthday and I told her that she was never to contact us again. We'd given her far more than she deserved already and still she couldn't see the right path. She didn't deserve you and you didn't deserve the hurt of her return for her to leave once again. It was unforgivable what she did.

"You are one of the most precious things in my life, Scarlett Marian Locksley, and the thought of giving you up as she had is absolutely unimaginable to me…but I know that I have let you down in not telling you this sooner. You deserve to know where you come from, to discover who you are for yourself with all of the facts. We only kept it from you to protect you but I see now that it has only hurt you anyway and my heart breaks to think that I was the cause of that," she sniffed as tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, "I truly am sorry, my darling."

Regina took a moment to compose herself, taking a steadying breath to keep from crying any further – she felt as though she could quite easily drown in her tears – before shifting forward onto her knees and opening her eyes only to find a swirling cloud of smoke forming. Scarlett's arms were around her neck before she was even able to see her face properly.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Mama." It'd been a long time since her thirteen-year-old had called her such a name and it had Regina's tears falling once more as she clung on to her girl as best she could with her bump between them, "I was angry and embarrassed but I shouldn't have been mean to you. You are the best Mom I could ever ask for. I don't need anyone else."

Later, when Regina is able to let go of her daughter – though it's still too soon for Regina – they'll talk it out as a family and both Henry and Roland will explain to Scarlett that, though she didn't grow in Regina's tummy, much like they didn't, she grew in Regina's heart. It'll still take some time – and Zelena's disappearance once more – but she knows they will get there eventually for they have one another and that is where they were always meant to be. Every single one of them.


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: Robin finds a condom wrapper in Henry's bedroom and is nervous about telling Regina

He loves her every single second of every single day without a shadow of a doubt but at night, when she's all soft and sleepy and only the last vestiges of her perfume linger in the crook of her neck, he absolutely adores her.

She's warm, pressed along the length of his side, eyes closed but a gentle smile playing upon her lips as she breathes out a low hum and nuzzles in closer. His fingers are drawing nonsensical patterns on the small of her back beneath his shirt that she favours over her silk pajamas, playing in the dimples he knows so well as he thinks over how best to tell her what he'd found earlier that evening.

He hadn't been snooping, Christ no, but that's what it looks like and he feels guilty as sin for it because it's not his business…but it is Regina's and he absolutely hates working her up for any reason other than pleasure but it's not something he can hide from her just as he knows that when the time comes, God forbid, she'd do the same with him should she be put in a similar situation with Roland.

"Babe?" he breaks the silence softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling at her drowsy 'hmm?' cuddling her closer with the arm he has around her shoulders. She's truly adorable in these late hours. "I, uh…" he swallows, nerves suddenly spiking in his belly even as he continues stroking over her soft skin, "I need to tell you something."

She tenses instantly in his arms before shifting away enough to prop herself up on an elbow, a frown creasing her forehead. She's not so sleepy anymore. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad," he assures quickly, and then, "not really." She relaxes a small amount - ever the pessimist, he knows she still believes things will crumble for her despite their growing years together - but sleep is absent from her eyes now. She's awake. "I noticed something in Henry's room earlier, when I was grabbing the laundry." It's something he does every other day, collects the boys' dirty clothes from their rooms and throws them into the washing machine whilst Regina finishes on dinner.

Her frown deepens further as her eyes narrow slightly and she replies with a confused, "Okay…" completely unaware of where this is going.

He swallows, why is this so hard? He knows why, of course he does but still…"I found a wrapper under Henry's bed."

"Is that it?" She lets out a great whoosh of laughter as she allows her arm to collapse beneath her and lays on her back on the bed, her relief evident because he hasn't finished even though she thinks he has.

He allows her a second before he adds, "It was a condom wrapper."

Her laughter stops abruptly at that, dark eyes widening as everything in her stills and she stares up at his grimace. She's as stunned as he had been.

It's something neither of them has allowed themselves to think about where their children are concerned but Henry is almost eighteen and he and Violet have been together for a number of years now. They're not children. They're in a committed relationship and, evidently, are practising safe sex. Still, it's one thing knowing that and a whole other accepting it. "Babe?"

She's still staring at him with eyes wide and breath silent as he waits her out. It doesn't take much longer before she whispers, "But he's just a baby…"

He tries, he really truly does try to quell his laughter but a little must break free and she swats his chest for it until he's breathing his apologies and telling her, "He's seventeen, sweetheart."

"So you're saying that Roland won't still be your baby at that age?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly!" she cries, rolling onto her back and placing a hand over her eyes, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this information?" she doesn't wait for his answer - thankfully for, despite his amusement at her earlier statement, he doesn't quite know what to do himself - "should I confront him? Tell him that I know he's having se-" she stops herself, swallowing thickly before groaning, "Christ, I can't even bring myself to say it."

"They are almost adults, Regina…" he reminds her gently with a palm over her stomach, glad when she weaves her legs with his own and tilts a little towards him as her palm falls to cover her mouth instead so that she can look at him, "and at least we know they're being safe. He's sensible and so is Violet and you know how it is when you love someone. You want to be as close to them as possible."

She knows this, of course she knows this - she and Robin are still like damn teenagers five years down the line with absolutely no signs of slowing down - but, "He's my baby…" she repeats almost mournfully. "I'm not ready for him to grow up yet!"

Robin laughs softly, curling her even further into him so she's in the same position as she started in so that he can rub her back.

It's a full five minutes of soothing before she stiffens in his arms once more and groans, "Who's going to tell Emma?"

His laughter is loud and full-bodied then - he can imagine Emma asking much the same question of Killian if this were the other way around, both mothers extremely protective of their boy - and he can't help but tease, "I am having nothing to do with that conversation!"

"Oh yes you are!" she warns with her own laugh - he's glad she's beginning to see the humour in it. They quieten after a long moment, both breathing one another in before she nuzzles in closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and tells him, "Thank you for telling me, Robin."

He nods, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and replying, "You are welcome, my love."

Tomorrow they'll call Emma and break the news to her that their son is no longer a little boy - despite the fact that he towers over Regina and just about matches Robin's height - but for now he's content to hold his wife and ease her into this new area of their lives.


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: "the way you say 'I love you', over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble." 
> 
> Canon-verse written after Robin's funeral

He can't believe it, he's here - finally.

Not that he's completely sure where _here_ is because he's never been to this part of the forest before but it's reassuring that he's in the forest at all having jumped into a damn swirling hole in the boggy ground and climbed from a well he hadn't known had existed. He's not quite sure if the nausea is from the realm travel or the excitement at having finally found his way back to here - to his boy, to his daughter, to his friends and to her.

"Regina…" he breathes, gathering his wits about him as he casts his eyes about the forest and over the dusty ground. There are tracks on the ground running parallel to one another and his lips curl into a smile having never been happier for the strangeness of this world and it's travel.

Tyre tracks.

* * *

"She likes you an awfully unfair amount," Zelena muses as she folds Robyn's blanket atop her knee and rests her hands there, sharp eyes watching the tiny hands fisting at the soft cashmere of Regina's sweater. "I barely get a smile from her these days save for when she has wind."

Regina merely rolls her eyes in response - she still finds it hard, sitting with her sister like this when such conflict still swirls in her gut - before she focuses attention back on the babe in her arms. She's still too young to distinguish which parent she resembles most but, biased as she is, Regina finds more of Robin in his daughter than she does her sister and, for that, she thanks whatever higher power lays beyond them.

She glances up to find Henry watching her from the bar stool beside Emma, a soft smile on his face because he's proud of her for choosing a path less travelled, for choosing forgiveness over revenge. It hasn't been easy. Not at all.

Too many times has she found herself waking up with a racing heart and sweat beading at her brow with the image of Zelena laying dead on the ground at her feet still imprinted on her mind. She hasn't told Henry of it in detail but he knows the pain and conflict in her heart and yet is proud of her all the same.

She gives him a small smile in response before her traitorous eyes wander to the person on the other side of Emma Swan - the Pirate.

Regina swallows against the bile that begins to rise when she thinks of the unfairness of it all and instead lets her focus fall back upon Robyn, wills her heart rate to slow and her breathing to calm.

She's worked too hard for the relationship she shares with her son. She won't ruin it now.

Emma still can't quite look her in the eye and, though they'd been forming something of a strong friendship over the past few years, at this moment in time Regina doesn't have the strength to pick it back up. Not just yet. It's too hard. She knows that she will only find that suffocating sympathy in emerald eyes - now that everyone believes she isn't going to level the town in its entirety - and her restraint isn't yet back to what it was. She's quite sure she'd snap the blonde's neck given the chance should such a look be bestowed upon her.

So yes, they'll take a time out for now.

Snow is no better than her daughter with the only difference being that she's taken to showing up on Regina's doorstep every other damn day, Neal in tow and that awfully bright smile curling her lips. She insists on being the shoulder for which Regina can cry on, the ear on which for her to unload but she doesn't want that. No matter how far she and Snow have come, she will not cry over another lost love to her.

Henry's a little different. Most nights he'll sleep in her bed now, even if she doesn't ask. It won't happen for much longer, she'll make sure of it but for now it's nice to have him close by and know that she isn't alone this time. She wishes for Roland too but that is something she'll never be able to change. He's better off away from her anyway. Away from the shroud of death that seems to surround her.

She startles out of her thoughts when a little hand lifts and brushes the underside of her jaw, great blue eyes – much more like Robin's than Zelena's – blink up at her curiously.

"I'm okay, sweetheart." She hopes one day, that will be the truth.

* * *

He breathes a sigh of relief when he reaches the tree line and emerges into much more familiar territory. He can see the fencing of the play park on which he'd chased Roland many an afternoon, the tall oak he'd pressed Regina against, hiding them from prying eyes as he'd thoroughly kissed her wonderful mouth and the missing knot of bark from his first day teaching Henry to shoot arrows. His stomach swirls with anticipation at the thought of creating more memories, of getting to know his daughter and re-joining them all once more.

He's about to head in the direction of Regina's house when he hears a familiar shout of his name and turns to find the Charmings staring wide eyed at him with an oblivious Neal on David's hip.

"Is it really you?" Snow breathes as he jogs across the grass to them. Her eyes are moving over him – he looks awful, covered in mud, dried blood and Merlin knows what else – as she lifts a hand to touch his shoulder, gasping to find him solid and warm beneath her palm. "But…I- I don't understand. How-"

"-I will most certainly explain everything to you both," he assures her, practically bouncing on his feet as he lifts his brows and continues, "but I am rather anxious to find my family, you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"

"The diner," David is the one to reply, looking just as stunned as his wife before he shakes his head as though to pull himself out of his stupor and offers, "I have the patrol car with me, would you like a ride?"

He heaves a sigh of relief, gives a soft chuckle as he nods and tells him, "I would very much appreciate that, yes. Thank you."

* * *

It's stifling, suffocating. She's never suffered from claustrophobia but she thinks, perhaps, she's feeling just a little bit of it now with the heat of poorly hidden glances burning her skin every so often. It's the first time since Robin's death that she's been out for any length of time and it seems that the townsfolk are getting their fill of her before she decides to retreat once again. Something that is sounding more and more appealing as the minutes tick by.

Robyn is sleeping, pillowed against her breast with a slack hand resting beside her beautiful little face and Regina wants to think her a traitor for taking her distraction from her but she can think of nothing but love for this tiny child. So innocent, so angelic. Nothing at all like her mother's side of the family.

She'd thought of the possibility of having children with Robin, as ridiculous as it sounds given the short amount of time they'd been allowed together, but she had. She'd imagined it in the same way that Henry's adoption had gone only with another by her side, eagerly waiting by the phone – because Rumple would have absolutely nothing to do with her business again, even if he had found Henry for her – anticipating the news of a child in need. They wouldn't necessarily have had to have been a baby for there are plenty of children in need of love no matter their age – she thinks of Emma at this point, a lost little girl left to grow up on her own, never sure of what each day would bring for her and Regina's heart constricts knowing that she'd done that to her in some way – but just someone for them to love and to protect.

She'd even fantasised about mornings spent with Robyn cradled to her chest, bouncing the beautiful babe whilst helping Robin get the boys ready for school. She'd allowed herself to believe that their little patchwork family was going to work, had gotten herself excited at the prospect only for it to fall apart as it always has done.

Regina blinks, pulling herself from such thoughts before she begins, carefully, shifting from the booth. "I have to go," she gives by way of explanation as she gently hands her niece over to Zelena, glad when her sister merely nods and takes Robyn into her arms. She knows not to push now, after Regina had apologised for the fight they'd had in her office, she knows to give Regina her space and for that, she is grateful.

Henry, on the other hand, jumps from his stool with an expression she's never seen him wear before and, as she glances back at Emma, she finds the blonde to be wearing quite the similar look. "You can't go yet, Mom!"

She blinks, surprised by the urgency of his tone. He's been wary, protective of her over the last couple of weeks but he's always understood her need for space when she asks for it…not that she's actually asked for it in this instance but he's normally quite adept when things are getting too much for her. "Henry, I…" she frowns, looking back over to Emma before her son once more, "I've had enough for today, I just want to go home and have a little quiet time. You're very welcome to come with me if you wish," she adds. It's his weekend with Emma but the schedule has been a little lax given recent events, still, he'd seemed excited about getting to know Killian a little better now that he and Emma seemed to have gotten themselves together.

She still despises the pirate but she trusts Emma's judgement

"I'll be okay," she rests her hands on his shoulders, giving as much a smile as she can manage with so many pairs of eyes on her – how she wishes she had the energy for just one scowl – "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"No!" he startles her with his sharp reply, "I mean," he backtracks, peering back at Emma as though for support before he continues, "just…stay for a little longer, yeah?"

Her frown deepens, "Henry, what's-"

"Seriously, Regina," Emma interrupts, standing from her stool and drawing closer. There's apprehension in her eyes given their current relationship and break from one another's company but still, she adds, "You're going to want to stay, trust me."

Regina's head shakes as she looks between the two of them, that feeling of claustrophobia growing at the way they seem to be keeping her where she stands instead of just allowing her to leave. It isn't until the bell above the diner door rings, signalling someone's entrance, and she hears Zelena's _"Oh my God…"_ that she understands the reason for their intervention.

She turns her head automatically to see who has pulled such a reaction from her sister only to feel time stand absolutely still as she looks as the one person she thought she'd only get to see in her dreams from now on.

* * *

His heart knocks hard in his chest as he finds beautiful dark eyes on him, a smile instantly curling his lips even as all air seems to be pulled from him at the sight of her standing only feet away from him…finally.

"Regina…" he manages after a long moment. She's in dark jeans that hug tight around her lean legs, those familiar heels allowing her to stand just a little taller than the son she seems to be using as an anchor all of a sudden – Henry's hands have moved to her waist, steadying her even as he smiles back at Robin. The blouse she wears is one of his favourites, a royal blue that compliments the olive skin he longs to touch, to taste, but far too concealed by the black blazer she's wearing over it. Her dark, silken hair is shorter than he's seen it before but still his fingers itch to touch it. She looks absolutely breath-taking.

Her eyes are wide, fearful even as her lips part gently and she utters a soft, "Robin?" sounding younger than he thinks he's ever heard her before as he nods and takes a step closer, saddened to see how she takes one back and shakes her head. "What kind of cruel magic is this?" She turns to look at her sister, at those staring wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before them before looking to Emma. "Who did this?"

"Regina, I-" he moves to assure her that this is no trick, no spell but it's Henry who steps forward and stops them both from speaking.

"I can't be sure but…" the boy swallows, looking from his mother to Robin and back again, "I think I did it."

She turns to him, the tears on her cheeks catching in the artificial light of the diner as she asks, "Henry?" sounding utterly heartbroken. She thinks it's not real though, thinks _he's_ not real still and he aches to reach her, to prove her wrong but she's still backing away from them all like an animal cornered, waiting to be tortured.

"It's not a spell though, Mom," Henry explains, turning his back on Robin to face his mother as he takes a tentative step closer as though afraid she'll turn and run should he move too quickly. "I wrote him back, after Hades did what he did, I thought there could've been some time before his soul was completely destroyed and I didn't know if it had worked because I wanted to make sure they had enough magic to heal him if that's what he needed so I wrote him back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I woke up in a small village, one I'd never seen before a little way away from your castle," Robin confirms. "The village elder took me in, fed me and gave me water until I was strong enough to leave. Strong enough to come and find you."

"How did you get back here?" Snow asks from behind him but he doesn't turn to look at her, can't tear his gaze away from Regina. She's hit a wall now, keeps herself upright even as she trembles.

"Maleficent found me," he explains, still stunned by his aid as he adds, "seems she's had a little change of character and," he smiles at Regina, "she said that she'd been able to find her happiness and so she wanted to help her only friend in finding her own…even if I do smell of forest."

A strangled sort of laugh escapes Regina even as her tears continue to fall.

"She gave me her last bean and sent me on my way to Lake Nostos, I was able to dig and use the waters to bring me here to the well."

"And that's when you found us?" David asks to which Robin nods.

"That's when I found you, too," he adds, still growing closer to Regina, glad when she remains in place. "The moment I stepped foot on the soil here, I could feel you again, Regina. Don't you feel me too?"

Her breath catches even as her face crumples and she nods. He's only a foot away when she blinks through her tears and asks quietly, "Is it really you?" and when he nods, he's able to catch her when her legs give out from beneath her.

* * *

She's a mess, a quivering, trembling mess as she grips at him and buries her face in his neck, sobbing all the more at the familiar scent of him.

"I apologise if I smell a little ripe, my darling," he laughs and she can hear his tears as he holds her even closer to him and cups the back of her head with his free hand, "I'm afraid I've been travelling for quite a few days now without rest. I couldn't wait to get back to you."

"You smell wonderful," she sobs against him, hands stroking through his hair, gripping desperately at the strands before she trails them down his neck and cups his jaw, guiding his face back so she can look at him properly, "you _look_ wonderful."

He chuckles wetly as the hand at the back of her head moves to cup her jaw in the same way and his thumb strokes over the sharp bone of her jaw. "As do you, my love."

It is she that pulls his lips to her own, unable to do anything more than simply press her mouth against his as she whispers, "I love you," over and over and over again until he's unable to distinguish between the three wonderful words that he's been longing to hear, longing to say.

He gets to now though as he too joins in the mantra and moves to pepper kisses across the entirety of her face, pulling giggles from her still laced with the painful realisation of his return before he kisses at her neck and contents himself with holding her close once more.

She'll tell him of Roland's departure when she's able to say anything other than _'I love you'_ and they'll formulate a plan to send word to his men that they'll be returning to the forest to collect him soon but for now, all that either of them is able to do is hold tight to one another and thank whatever higher power there is that he has been able to return to her. Higher power and Henry, of course.


	5. Time Wasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: We were younger then but now we're older (Rated explicit)
> 
> An AU verse in which Robin and Regina grew up in the same town

_He lathes his tongue over the stiff peak of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and pulling back, letting it fall from his lips with a wet pop that only heightens her desire. He grins at her as he peppers stubbled kisses over the swell of her breast, dipping into the valley between before making his way over her other and taking the other nipple in his mouth._

_His fingers move from teasing her over the lace of her panties to slip beneath the waistband and feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She gasps, eyes almost rolling in her head when he strokes his finger through her folds and finds her clit, gently circling the sensitive nub as he continues sucking at her._

_He'd promised the second time round would be slower once they'd let loose the pent-up energy of being together like this, that he wanted to take his time with her but she'd had no idea he meant this. She'd been unable to touch him from the moment she'd awoken to find him cradled between her thighs with his lips moving along her collarbone. He's torturing her in the very worst (and best!) way possible._

"Should I be worried that you weren't next to me this morning?"

She startles out of her thoughts – and thank God, just the memory of last night has her skin tingling – and turns to find him walking towards her, shoes crunching the gravel underfoot with two to-go cups in his hand. "Robin," she breathes.

"I, uh, took the liberty of grabbing us a couple of coffees," he explains needlessly as he stands beside the bench, only sitting when she answers his silent question with a nod of her head. "I hope you don't mind."

Regina takes hers with a small smile, their fingers brushing in the exchange of her cup, before turning her gaze back out to the sea. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"You always said the waves have a way of clearing your mind."

She blinks, absolutely no recollection of having said that to him – certainly not recently – but she must have for it's not really common knowledge, her love of the water. Only her Daddy had known such a thing about her for he'd bring her here when she was a child to soothe her.

She lifts her cup to her mouth, taking a small sip as he asks, "Should I be worried?" It burns her tongue, her throat as she swallows to answer him, to reassure that no, he shouldn't be worried but it doesn't seem to sit as she'd hoped with him. There's a frown creasing his forehead that she doesn't like nor is she enjoying the way his lips have turned down despite the nod he gives her in return.

"Robin," she urges him to look at her, placing her free hand on his thigh and stroking her thumb across the denim in a way that she hopes is comforting, "this isn't about regret…well, not entirely."

His frown doesn't disappear as his blue eyes move between her own, "I don't understand…"

"We wasted so much time!" she shakes her head, the frustrations that have been building in her mind since she'd awoken the second time, cocooned in the warmth of the man beside her and watching as he'd slept soundly. "We knew back then that we were real, that what we had together was real but I let my mother get into my head. I let her threats to hurt you scare me," it wasn't unfounded, her fear for Robin for Cora had done it before, had orchestrated Daniel's death and washed her hands of it like it was nothing instead of the horrific tragedy that it had been, "but you were right. We should have just run away when we had the chance."

Robin shakes his head, placing his coffee cup on the ground beside him along with Regina's as he shifted forward on the bench and lifted his hands to cup her jaw, smiling softly, mournfully at her. "We wouldn't have survived in the real world, Regina. We had barely any money to our name, knew not a single soul outside of this damn town and had no real understanding of anything other than each other. It would've been a mistake to run."

"But that's just it," she breathes, lifting a hand to lay atop Robin's on her face, "what makes it so different now? What makes you think that we'll work this time? That we won't just end up heartbroken again?"

"Number one, and with all due respect," he tells her with the hint of a smirk on his lips, "your dear mother is no longer with us." They'd spoken of Cora's death – the reason for Regina's return and subsequent decision to stay in town – over the past couple of weeks and he understands the conflict that lies in her heart, she knows it does so his comment doesn't sting, merely pulls a small smile from her even as she trials her hand down enough to loop her fingers around his wrist, keeping herself anchored to him. "Number two," he ducks his head in to press a tender kiss to her cheek, "I have enough money to keep us both afloat should you wish not to accept the inheritance no doubt coming to you shortly. Number four, we are known, liked and loved in this town – me more so than you but not to worry," he chuckles when she swats at his arm for his teasing before he grows serious and pulls back to assure her, "we were younger then," because they were, so much younger, "but now we're older and all that time has made me realise is that we are supposed to be together.

"This is our time, Regina. This is our chance, could be our chance…if you'll let it?"

Her skin is tingling once more but not with arousal this time. It's with anticipation, with fear and with slight apprehension but as she looks into familiar blue eyes that had haunted her during the time she'd stayed away from Storybrooke, she finds the answer already on her tongue. "Okay," she breathes, heart thumping in her chest all the more when he takes in her reply and his smile grows exponentially. "Okay."


	6. Pining - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-Evil Charming fic in which Charming reflects on his former relationship with Regina now that she's with someone else

He watches from afar, always from afar.

If they should ever cross paths – they never do, where he can help it – he adopts the very same mask he'd watched her wearing for so many years and exchanges pleasantries before tearing himself away as quickly as possible. Robin buys it – or at least pretends to, David's quite sure she's told him of their past - but he knows Regina doesn't. Still, she can only offer sympathy where he wants much more from her. Things that he will never again be allowed.

He watches the hand pressed against the small of her back when she's being guided towards the counter in the diner or through the exit. He can still feel the phantom warmth of her beneath his palm, craves that feeling again.

He watches and burns from within whenever he catches Robin dropping kisses to her shoulder or the delicate skin of her neck or, on the worst of occasions, when he steals a kiss from those full lips that David finds himself dreaming of night after night. It kills him to watch her being happy with someone else but he knows, despite his despair, that it is his own fault.

He'd wasted the chance they had together. Squandered it and it wasn't as though he'd believed that he had all the time in the world to reconcile with her – a part of him had, an awful part that reminded himself that she was the Evil Queen and that who else, if not he, would want her – but he hadn't expected Robin.

He should've tried harder – when he'd believed her mother's trickery and accused her of murdering Archie, a man who wasn't even dead to begin with – to apologise, to show her that she could trust him, that he was worthy of being her 'person'. He should've tried harder but he didn't.

It wasn't as though he'd gone back to Snow. She wouldn't have had him anyway if he'd have tried for he had shattered her heart and that was the very reason he never did try. It wouldn't have been fair to her and it's strange that he can watch her with another man, can converse far more easily with Snow and her new husband as he collects Neal for the weekend than he can Regina and Robin.

But he'd betrayed Regina's trust. Had left her all alone and vulnerable at a time she'd needed him most and he wasn't supposed to be that person. He was supposed to stand by her no matter what, the person he'd convinced her that he was when they'd begun their affair and so, for the first time in her life, she'd put herself first and had cut him off completely to keep him from hurting her any further. He'd thought, perhaps, that in time they'd be able to work through it but he'd been wrong.

He hadn't been allowed near her after Greg's attack – though he still remains content knowing that he'd put a bullet through that man's skull the moment he'd been able to find her in the cannery – and she'd stayed well away when they were in Neverland, when she'd bent Tamara's spine in half for taking Henry, and during their subsequent return. He had tried, in the beginning, when they'd returned to their land and were residing in the castle but her attention would always be on another. Robin.

David wonders if she'd have been so open to the Outlaw's affections had he never have been in the picture for he remembers how closed-off she had been when they'd first begun – the kiss, as they'd been searching for ways to bring Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forest, had been unexpected but had lit a fire within them both. Still, she'd been stubborn, had turned him away more often than not until he'd exhausted her resolve and she'd let him in, blessedly – but he has never begrudged her happiness and, though it kills him, to think that he helped to guide her to her soulmate and to finally let happiness in without suspicion or terror is good enough for him.

Still, he never can help but watch from afar.


	7. Pining - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Robin about her past with Charming

"Morning, babe," he greets with a kiss to her cheek and a soft hand on her hip that leaves her skin tingling. He'd heard the endearment from the television, one of the many shows Henry has shown him and once he'd tried it out, he'd found that it stuck and she can't say that she doesn't like the way it makes her feel when he says it. "Are the kids awake?"

"They're in the living room," she replies with as big a smile as she can manage. Her stomach is churning, nerves alight as she watches him take the mug of coffee she'd made for him from the countertop with a smile. It falters a little when he turns and leans with his back against the counter, looking at her properly for the first time.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she immediately assures him because, it's not really…but then, she's not sure how he's going to take it. She doesn't think he'll be angry, disappointed perhaps but she's quite sure it's not going to change his mind about her…or, at least, she hopes it isn't. Either way, he needs to know if they are to move forward and that's what she wants for them. To be able to move forward without fear of the past ruining everything. "I just…" she takes a steadying breath as she leans forward with elbows on the countertop, "there's something I want you to know about me…about my past here in Storybrooke."

He nods, "Okay," with a frown as he moves to sit on one of the stools opposite her, watching as she steels herself to speak before reaching for one of her hands and telling her, "whatever it is, Regina, it won't change the way I feel about you."

"That's what I'm hoping," she replies on a weak laugh, squeezing his hand in return before she begins. "A few years ago, not too long after the curse broke, Emma and Snow fell through a portal which sent them back to our land."

Robin nods thoughtfully, "I remember hearing talk of their return."

Regina replies with a nod of her own, "It was an accident, them ending up there. Rumple had sent a wraith to take my soul," his hand tightens instinctively around hers and she can't help the rush of gratitude that floods her at his protectiveness but she continues, "we'd planned to lure it close enough to send it through the portal and have done with it but something happened. It latched onto Emma and dragged her through with it and Snow being Snow, she jumped through after her. By the time David got close enough to try, the portal had closed and he was left face down on the ground."

"He must have been devastated."

She nods, "He was. He thought, as well as Henry, that I'd done it on purpose. Orchestrated the entire thing to rid myself of them both."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Not in those days, Robin," she tells him, gently reminding him, as she has done before, that she wasn't always the person she is now. "They had every right to think that of me but, in order to convince my son that I truly hadn't planned on their disappearance, I promised to help in returning them."

"David started checking in more and more, our frustrations mounting higher and higher every time I was unable to find a solution until we reached our boiling point and took it out on one another."

"You slept together," Robin surmises easily – it's not a shock, his conclusion for the very same thing had happened with them during the missing year, they'd taken anger and frustration and lust out on one another and had had quite the volatile coupling for the first few weeks until things had begun to settle within them. The main difference had been that there had been no hiding hers and Robin's relationship once they'd established their shared feelings. No shame nor any guilt for either of them.

Still, he's not quite right and so she admits, "Eventually, after weeks of pushing him away, of feeling ashamed after every kiss we shared, yes, we slept together. We had an affair and I still hold shame over that to this day. It wasn't right…but I was alone, I had no one but him and, begrudgingly, he'd become my friend over the time we spent together."

"Did you ever love him?" Robin asks.

"No," she replies honestly, easily. She never did. "But I could have."

"What happened?"

She takes a moment just to look at the man standing opposite her, both hands now holding her own as his thumb rubs across her skin. There is no judgement in his eyes, no hurt, no disgust, nothing but the kindness and warmth she's come to know over the last few months. "My mother came to Storybrooke just after Snow and Emma's return after finding out about Henry – she knew I had a weakness here, one that she could exploit and she did. She promised to help me get him back and I was so desperate that I believed her."

"What she really wanted was me alone, weak and vulnerable, malleable to her aims. She used a glamour spell to look like me and she staged Archie's death," she breaths deep, remembering the dark time, "everyone believed that it was truly me, that I had killed him despite my promise to Henry that I would no longer use magic. They told him and he turned from me once more, they all did…including David."

"That betrayal, the way he was so happy to believe that I would do such a thing after I'd been trying so hard, after he'd held me on the bathroom floor when I was trembling from the build-up of magic within me having not casted for such a long time…it was too much for me to bear and so, I told him never to return. I had his things sent to the diner with a note that reiterated my wishes. He tried, of course, many a time to apologise, asking for a second chance but it took until after Archie had reappeared unharmed for him to do so."

"It was too late by then," Robin surmises for her as she nods.

"What he did just proved to me that he could only want me if I was the person he wanted me to be. The 'good' guy."

"And even when you were that person, he still didn't truly believe it," he adds softly, gently.

"Precisely." It doesn't hurt anymore, doesn't sting like it once did yet she still sheds a tear. "I'm not crying for him though," she assures Robin, "it's for myself. For how far I've managed to come on my own."

He gives her a moment, even as he rounds the counter and pulls her into his arms, he gives her a quiet moment to just breathe before he strokes her hair back behind her ear. "I'm glad you've told me this, Regina, even if only so I have the facts but, may I ask, why are you telling me?"

This answer is a little easier to give, especially when she loops her arms around his waist and stares into those wonderful blue eyes of his before she replies, "Because I love you."

It's the first time she's said it to him and it feels wonderfully natural falling from her lips so, she repeats it.

"I love you, Robin Locksley, and I want to be able to move forward in our lives without the past ruining that."

He looks at her for a long moment before a beautiful smile curls his lips and he replies, "I love you too, Regina Mills," before swooping down and capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

He watches her. It's something Robin has noticed only since she'd told him of her relationship with David but he knows, as he thinks back to all of the times they've run into the man, that it's not just a one-off. He watches her, he always has done.

Robin wants to say something the first time he realises what David is doing, but then Regina turns to face him, to ask if he wants to split a dessert with him as she presses her palm over his heart and smiles up so beautifully at him and he realises that nothing needs to be said. David may watch, may pine for Regina but Robin has the honour of holding her heart and so, with nothing more than a smiling nod and a quick kiss to her lips, he wraps his arm around her waist and thanks Merlin that he was brought to this tender and bruised woman when he was.


	8. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin overhears Regina speaking to baby peanut one night

"I will never allow you to feel anything less than what you are," he hears as he pauses in the doorway to listen. The door is cracked just enough for him to see her silhouette on their bed, lit only by the moonlight streaming in through the window so he can't see her face but he can imagine enough with the tone of her voice. The baby is propped up against her thighs, little fists curled around Regina's thumbs as she bends her knees further to bring her closer and continues, "I will love every little part of you, both good and bad, and I will do my best to steer you in the right direction but I will allow you to choose which path you take."

He knows her fear of raising a baby girl – one he'd found utterly bemusing considering the gentle heart in which their boys reside ( _"Our family track record doesn't shine favourably on girls,"_ she'd sniffed tearfully one night when he'd asked her about it) – but he knows that she's assured enough now to allow herself the freedom to love Olivia in the way that she wants without worry.

"You will be allowed to love absolutely anyone that you wish to. Be they male or female, human or otherwise – within reason of course," Robin just manages to stifle his chuckle as Regina bops the baby on the nose playfully – how he wishes he could see her smile as she laughs softly – "your father and I will never judge nor will we try to hold you back. But you must remember, my sweet girl, that we will always fight for what is best for you and sometimes you may not like our decisions but they will always be in your best interests. You are precious to us, you see."

She scoops Olivia up then, carefully and with a practised ease, with gentle hands cupping her armpits as she lifts her and brings her closer. The baby's feet kick slightly before coming to rest just below Regina's breasts as his beautiful brunette presses a tender kiss to their daughter's cheek.

"You will learn of your birth one day, my darling, of that I am sure but when that day comes, you will already understand how very loved and wanted you are. You will understand that, no matter the circumstances of your conception, never was there a day nor never will there _be_ a day upon which any of us regret a single thing for the very best thing came out of the very worst of things and that, Olivia," Regina lowers her for one last kiss to her cheek before pulling the baby back to see her face once more, "that is you."

He waits for a moment longer with a heart so full of love, watches as Regina shifts the baby to lay upon her chest with her little face snuggled into the crook of her neck – it's Olivia's favourite place to sleep, it seems for she only settles down for the night when Regina holds her in such a way – before he slowly opens the door fully and makes his presence known with a soft "Hello," as he makes his way towards the bed.

"Are the boys okay?" Regina asks, she sounds sleepier now that she's not speaking with their daughter, and he's glad to see a soft smile on her face when he's finally close enough to make out her features – Gods, she's beautiful.

"Both sound asleep," he assures with a kiss to her forehead before he does the same to Olivia and climbs as carefully as he can into bed beside his girls before opening his arms out to Regina once he's settled. They'll take the baby to her crib in a few moments, when her breathing has evened out sufficiently but for now – like every night – Regina cuddles into him with her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly when he wraps his arms around her, holding her as close as he can without disturbing the baby. "I am so very thankful for you, my love."

"I know," she replies easily, as she nuzzles her head in closer to him, "just as I am for you, every single day."

He smiles, turning his face to press another kiss to her forehead before he whispers back, "Every single day," and contents himself with holding his girls close for a few moments in the quiet peace of the night.


	9. Not So Easy to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a verse in which Robin came with the first curse

"We need to talk about what happened last night," he says in lieu of a greeting. She'd been expecting him all morning, he's never been one to let things lie, but her heartrate increases even so.

"Thank you for knocking," she drawls, proud of herself for sounding completely disinterested in his presence despite the fact that she hasn't been able to get him off of her mind, "please, make yourself at home." She rolls her eyes when he merely continues standing before her desk with his sleeves rolled up and that damn tattoo so astoundingly vivid on his wrist, dropping her eyes to the paperwork she's been attempting to read for the last two hours to no avail. Words apparently make no sense to her anymore and it's because of the very idiot standing in front of her.

"We can't just pretend it never happened."

"And why is that?" her eyes lift once more – she internally wishes that he weren't so handsome and that she weren't so weak – trailing over the length of him before landing on his own bright blue. Her first mistake.

"Because I don't want to," is his simple and, apparently, honest answer and really, she's allowed herself to walk into that heart-achingly blunt response because she doesn't want to either but she has to even if only for the sake of her curse – she tries to quieten that awful little voice in the back of her mind that reminds her how much Henry loves Robin (even if he doesn't love her) and how much she (begrudgingly but openly) adores his boy.

"Shame," she manages, eyes falling once more for the simple fact that Robin – or Sean in this realm - has always had the unnerving talent of knowing when she's lying. Unlike others in this town, he can read her like a book and she'd think him to be awake already if it weren't for the acceptance of his 'curse' persona, "because, Sean, I already have."

She's gotten to her feet, still looking down at the pile of paperwork but making her second and, perhaps, most important mistake. She's opened herself up for access.

"Oh yeah?" he laughs humourlessly, footsteps light and muffled by the thick carpet of her office as he rounds her desk and lifts her face with both hands, "forget this."

Regina gasps against him when he lowers his mouth to her own – she'd forgotten to slip her heels back on with his sudden intrusion and she finds she quite likes that she's a head shorter than he is, likes the way he encompasses her despite the voice in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't be liking any of this – her hands left frozen in mid-air at either side of them both as she mentally scolds herself when she automatically begins kissing him back.

He slips his tongue into her mouth and against her own the first chance he gets, licking and sucking at her in a way that has images of the previous night flashing through her mind – of other places he'd licked and sucked.

She moans on instinct and takes fistfuls of his shirt over his waist as she presses closer to him, unwilling to let the kiss end even when he begins to pull back.

He chuckles against her mouth, allowing her the extra contact before slowing the kiss entirely with his fingers threaded through her hair and scratching lightly at her scalp in a way that makes her want to purr. Her eyes are still closed when he speaks, breath hot pants against his lips just as her own as against hers. "I want to see what happens between us," he presses on, trailing his nose the length of hers before letting his forehead rest against her own. "I want you to let go for once and just let things be." He waits for her to open her eyes once more, tilting his head and lifting his eyebrows slightly – he's on the very edge of pleading, she thinks – before he asks, "Can you do that, Madame Mayor?"

She doesn't answer with words simply because she doesn't have them in her. He's expressive and poetic almost in the way he speaks whereas she is careful and anal in the words she chooses. He deserves more than that so, despite every cell in her body screaming at her to protect her curse and tell him to leave, she finds herself giving him a small nod before she pulls his lips back to her own before she is able to change her mind.


	10. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Page 23 verse

"Where have you been? You little minx," Robin mutters with eyes still closed as he reaches for her the moment she slips back beneath the blanket and slides her closer to him. She giggles softly when he buries his face into her neck and burrows into her.

"I just wanted to confirm something," she replies, wrapping one arm around his waist whilst using the fingers of her other hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as their legs tangle loosely together. She hadn't wanted to move from his warmth when she'd awoken in his arms but there was something of importance to be done. She's quite surprised really that he can't feel the energy pulsing from her body.

"And did you?" he asks, his strong arms tightening around her waist. She loves mornings like these, when they can lay together in such a way, loves the simplicity of it all after a life such as hers. "Did you confirm it?"

She nods, pressing a kiss to his hair as best she can with the way she can't stop smiling.

"And what, precisely, is _it_?"

They hadn't been planning it, not in any sense and certainly not with their current situation. They're still laying low, still receiving word of the King's guard combing every inch of the Kingdom for her from those Robin trusts but despite it all, she cannot find it in her to be anything other than ecstatic when she tells him, "We are to have a baby."

He hadn't been moving much, in all honesty, but she feels everything still in him at her words and, for just a moment, she worries…but then he lifts his head from her neck so that he is able to look, bleary-eyed, down at her with lips softly parted in shock.

His arms are still around her, legs still tangled with her own beneath the blanket but the simple loss of his upper body against her own has Regina shivering in the cold of the early morning air as she waits for his reaction, completely unable to read his expression until a wondrous smile breaks his face.

"A baby?" he asks needlessly with tears in his eyes to match her own, "are you sure?" She nods, choking on a quiet but happy sob before laughing melodiously when he rolls them so that he is hovering above her with hands framing her jaw as he peppers kisses all over her face between his words. "You wonderful," kiss, "beautiful," another kiss, "clever," one upon her nose, " _brave_ woman." He captures her lips with his own but it isn't too long before it's breaking apart at the seams with the way they're both smiling so widely. "We are to have a baby? Truly?"

"Truly, my love," she repeats, catching the tear that falls from his eye before cupping his cheek and simply looking up at him, so very glad that she was brave enough to go into the tavern and chase love. "We are to have a baby."


	11. Petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin ponders over his lover's size

He still can't wrap his mind around it even now, months after meeting and falling for his Regina. This woman, this ferocious, once widely feared Queen is absolutely tiny.

With dainty fingers that slip so delicately through his own, that wrap so perfectly around his cock - not as perfectly as her delicious mouth, of course, but that is something else entirely - that move so nimbly over the buttons of her shirt that he sees fit to unbutton whenever he can, much to her feigned annoyance. She's adorably petite and it's just one more thing to add to the list of reasons he loves her.

Her temper isn't as tiny, of course, but again, it's simply another thing to add to the list. She no longer flattens entire villages with her ire but she's still one to be reckoned with by the townsfolk of Storybrooke.

Robin has always loved how petite she is - particularly when she's being especially stubborn and he is able to throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to the bedroom to work out her frustrations or when she's shivering in her sleep having rolled away from him and he can simply guide her across the bed and back into his warmth with a gentle pull - but, he's realised, there is another just as enamoured with her size as he. Roland.

After years spent being cared for by big, burly men of the forest, Robin can see the allure of a sweet smelling, soft and loving body to cuddle into. Her chest makes quite the comfy pillow apparently and he's sure the delicate fingers that trace his son's hairline are rather an addictive feeling - they'd been quite the cure for his bout of flu a few weeks prior - but he knows it's the motherly-ness of her that his son loves the most.

She's safety and security and unconditional love all wrapped up into one pretty parcel for Roland to enjoy and enjoy he does.

They've taken to sharing nap time together and today is no different, or so Robin thinks as he leans against the door jamb of the living room and watches Roland's head rising and falling softly with Regina's deep and even breaths. But, it seems, she is not asleep for she whispers softly, "I want another," just loud enough for Robin to hear.

It's something they've spoken of, the curse she'd cast upon herself - Snow has recently brought to light the waters of Lake Nostos and their healing powers - and though Regina is apprehensive and has told him that she doesn't want to try simply because she knows he'd get his hopes up, they've spoken of adoption also - for Henry and Roland prove that a child needn't have grown in her belly for them to have grown in her heart - and he's not sure which route it is she wishes to take but right now, as he crosses the room as quietly as he can to kneel beside her and take her soft and dainty hand within his own, he finds he doesn't need the answer right now for it doesn't matter because, "I would love nothing more."

And her smile, her beautiful and heart-wrenchingly emotional smile, is small for he knows she is tired but still, as does the rest of her, it fills up his entire heart.


	12. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little romantic getaway doesn't go quite as planned

"As romantic as all of this was," Regina chuckles, the sound carrying as best it can with the way she's shivering, standing over him with a torch to better help him work out how to get the back-up generator to work, "don't you think we should just call this a night?"

A large groaning clank of metal is her immediate response, followed by a triumphant, "There!" from Robin as he lifts himself to his feet once more, knees cracking with the adjustment. "Give it a few minutes and we'll be nice and toasty, love."

"I may ice over before then." She moves further back into the very slight warmth of the cabin, switching off the torch as she waits for Robin to close the door behind him.

He grins, those dimples far too attractive for the situation he's gotten then into. "Well, we can't have that can we?" but instead of the suggestive comment she's expecting, he steps around her to grab the blanket folded over the sofa, unfolding it and wrapping it around his shoulders before opening his arms in invitation and grinning, "get in here, my little love bug."

She rolls her eyes at the term, too cold at the moment to scold him for it, before she shuffles over the floor with fuzzy socks that match his and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her chilly nose into the crook of his neck and smacking his arm lightly when he teases her for it.

"Do you still want to call it a night?" he asks after a long moment, wrapping the blanket a little tighter around them.

She knows he'd agree if she truly wanted to but she finds, as the heat begins to creep back into her bones, that "No," she doesn't, because, "there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here."


	13. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Robin Came Over With The First Curse AU 
> 
> Robin faces the mob at Regina's door post-curse breaking

"You have no business here," she hears, unable to see anything past Robin who's blocking the gap between the door and the mob gathered on her front yard. "I suggest you turn around and leave before things get out of hand."

"Robin…" she utters softly, stopped by the hand he lifts in her direction requesting her silence.

"How can you defend her after everything that she's done to us!?" she hears Whale demand and it's something she too isn't quite sure of. She'd thought, if anything, he'd have been the first to bang down her door demanding answers but instead he'd picked the lock of her back door – of course he had – before finding her in Henry's bedroom and doing nothing more than sitting on the edge of the bed beside her with a warm hand covering her own. His jaw had been set and there had been hurt colouring his blue eyes but he was telling her that he was there and not going anywhere. It confused her to no end.

"My reasons are my own but know this," she finally catches a glimpse of the crowd outside – half of the town it looks like, including the Charmings and their daughter with Henry stood in front of her. Regina's heart aches to see that he made no move to enter the mansion – when Robin steps forward, toe-to-toe with Whale, "if you," and then he lifts his head to address the others, "or anyone else in this town so much as look at her in the wrong way, you will have me to answer to."

"Us to," Little John's voice booms across the yard from his place at her gate with the rest of the Merry Men. They too look as conflicted as him but their loyalty lies with Robin and it appears that their leader's questionable decision isn't going to change that. Her brow furrows at the realisation that she has someone on her side.

Whale laughs lowly, standing his ground as he intones, "You'll see the truth of what she is soon enough," and when Robin practically growls _And what is that supposed to mean?_ the doctor shrugs with a smirk and replies, "it means that the Queen is incapable of love and soon, she'll use you up just as she has everyone else who has had the misfortune of crossing her path until there is nothing left of you but an empty shell. And when that happens, she'll toss you aside like the rest of us."

Her heart thumps hard in her chest, tears stinging at her eyes as she watches Robin give Whale a warning shove away from the porch before he turns and closes the door behind him.

"Robin, I-"

He cuts her off, moving quickly up the foyer steps until he stands before her, with a fierce kiss that catches her off-guard. It's only a moment, however, before she's reciprocating in kind and they're both panting against one another.

His grip on her face is hard – not bruising – as he pulls back just enough to look into her eyes as he asks, "Is this real?"

She looks at him for a long moment, debating whether or not to push him away simply to save him from this life, before she realises she's not strong enough and replies honestly. "It wasn't supposed to be when it started," because it wasn't, he was just a way of scratching an itch when the thought of the curse breaking was beginning to overwhelm her, "but you pushed your way into my dark heart and I don't know quite how you got there but…" she swallows thickly, lifting her hands to curl her fingers around his wrists, "I'd like you to stay."

His eyes move slowly between her own before he tilts his head forward and rests his forehead against her own, breathing, "Then I will," against her lips before he claims her mouth again in a kiss much more tender than the first.


	14. A Different Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Robin First Curse AU
> 
> Robin has a little talk with Henry regarding his mother post-curse breaking

It's not often that he and Henry find themselves alone together – it's not as though Regina has gone far, merely to the laundry room to transfer a load into the dryer – so Robin finds himself at a loss of what to say for a long moment though he needn't worry for, as soon as his mother is out of earshot, the boy asks, "Do you love my Mom?"

Robin chokes a little on his coffee, taken aback by the question. He wipes the spilt liquid from his chin before looking to Henry with eyes wide and his mouth agape with no words falling from his lips.

"I mean," Henry continues regardless, "either you love her or you must really, really like her to still be here after what she's done."

"What she's-"

"The curse!" the boy exclaims as loud as he is able to without Regina hearing before barrelling on once more, "She brought everyone here to punish them because she was unhappy, because she wanted revenge on my Grandma for being prettier than he-"

This is where Robin finds his voice. "I'm not sure what your book or your mother has told you about her past with your Grandmother nor am I going to be the one to tell you if she hasn't but what I will say," he tells Henry kindly but firmly, "is that perhaps you should ask her. I'm sure your view may change once you've heard the whole truth."

Henry's brow furrows at this, as though he hadn't thought of such a thing and, Robin supposes, he probably hasn't.

"From what I've seen of your book,' Robin begins – he remembers the boy clinging to it during the curse and Regina had skimmed through it for him a few days ago when curiosity had gotten the best of him – "it tells quite the one-sided story and certainly not one that favours your dear mother. What you have to remember, Henry," he leans forward to brace himself with his forearms on the kitchen island, levelling with the boy, "is that your book was written by a person just like you or I and, like you and I, they would have had their own perspective on things. They can't know everything that happened to us in Fairytale Land, they merely know the key facts."

Henry's head tilts, "So, your saying that maybe not all of the stories are true?"

Robin's head shakes as he smiles kindly at Henry and amends, "Just that, perhaps, they tell only one version of them. There are two sides to every story, Henry. Perhaps it's time you heard your mother's."

"What have I missed?" Regina asks as she breezes back into the kitchen, allowing a hand to skim along the small of Robin's back as she passes him before pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head – now that he seems more open to her affections having started to spend more time with her – and moving to fix herself a cup of coffee. She smells of vanilla and laundry detergent and something that belongs only to her. It has Robin grinning like an idiot for the simple reason that she is close by once more.

"Nothing important," Robin replies easily, throwing Henry a subtle wink when his mother can't see, pausing to watch the way the boy is looking at his mother as she moves about the kitchen. There's something new in his eyes, something promising that settles something within Robin as he takes another sip from his coffee and lifts an arm for Regina to slip beneath when she moves back over towards him.

Henry doesn't ask that same day but a few days later, when Robin returns home from the forest with Roland's hand held in his own, he finds mother and son napping together on the couch with Henry's book resting on the coffee table next to them and he knows they've probably got far more to talk about but, it's certainly a start.


	15. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil' tiny bit M 
> 
> First curse AU in which Regina is married to Graham but can't resist a certain outlaw
> 
> TW: Adultery

There's no guilt in her for what she's doing – he doesn't love her anyway, just as she doesn't love him – and she knows it's something that vindictive little imp had done, tying her to the damn werewolf when he'd formed the curse, but it's not as if she can pull him up about it and so she's way passed caring now. Passed caring but not passed logic. She's the mayor and the town's sheriff is her 'husband', divorce is simply out of the question despite her unhappiness at having him in the house, in her bed, under her feet – he's good with Henry though.

At one point she'd thought they'd be able to make it work. That she'd accept his invitations for meals out together and try and fall in love with him…but then, she'd met Robin and everything had gone to shit.

He gets under her skin in the very best and the very worst ways in equal measure. Despite his flaws though, she's absolutely hooked on him.

She's panting against his neck, fingers twisting his hair as her other hand moves down his back, nails biting into the skin of his rear as she squeezes. A wordless order that he understands instantly and drives his cock even deeper on the next deliciously slow thrust. Their stomachs are slick with sweat, the air around them thick and cloying, filled with an electricity that sometimes bothers her – he's nothing more than a way to scratch an itch and that is how he will stay – but she ignores it in favour of the sensations overwhelming her body.

She's seen the tattoo, had called the whole thing off when she'd first discovered it – and what an awful few days that had been – but they're inevitable, him and her, and, well, if he was indeed her soul mate, then she had every right to take from that didn't she?

It's what she repeats over and over again when they're planning to meet – at his cabin, of course. What would the town say should they spy the mayor sneaking into Granny's B&B practically every other day? – but it's getting harder and harder to leave once they're finished. Harder to remember not to give into the softness of his kisses once they've come down from their high, harder to ignore the desire she has to feel his fingers stroking over her heated back as she lies on her stomach and pretends that she can't feel his eyes on her. Looking at her in a way that he most certainly shouldn't but in a way that she feels echoed in her very soul.

It's getting harder and harder to remember that the safety of her curse rests on her restrain.


	16. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin First Curse AU
> 
> Regina isn't alone after her mother's death

He feels slightly ashamed at his actions having almost gotten into something of a brawl with David over Snow's actions – it's not David's fault, he is not his wife's keeper and he was merely defending her as Robin had been Regina but still, his utter denial of Snow White's appalling decision had been frustrating to say the very least and things had gotten a little out of hand before Emma and Little John had stepped in – and he's already concocting his apology when he finally hears the gentle thud of the front door closing.

He'd left her to tend to her mother's body alone, as per her request, but he can see how much it has taken out of her when he rounds the corner to find her standing with her head resting against the wood of the door and her eyes closed.

Her makeup is smudged, tear tracks on her cheeks all the more prominent with their dark stains and his heart breaks all over again for her.

"For one shining moment…" Regina breathes – he hasn't made a sound since her arrival but of course she knows he's close by, he always is – "she was the mother I'd always yearned for and then," her voice grows tight as her chin quivers and her head shakes against the door, "she was gone."

He's down the stairs and pulling her into his arms before her legs are able to buckle beneath her.

Regina's sobs are heart wrenching as her fingers grip tight at the material of his shirt, her face pressed into the crook of his neck as he strokes her hair with one hand and holds her to him with the other.

"I won't let you go, my darling," he promises on a pained whisper, unsure if she can even hear him over her cries though he repeats it nonetheless. "You are not alone."


	17. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds something in Robin's belongings after his death

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Snow asks, still frowning at the pile of clothes in the middle of Regina's bed, "because if you're not ready-"

"Would I have asked you to help me if I weren't ready?" Regina gives back with a heavy sigh – the truth is, she _doesn't_ want to do this, of course she doesn't – "besides," she shrugs in a poor attempt at nonchalance with the way her fingers are gripping at her biceps as she folds her arms tighter across her chest, "he wouldn't want me dwelling on such material things when the memory of him is enough."

"Did Zelena ever find that feather?"

Her throat tightens at the mention of it as her jaw clenches and she manages a tight, "No." It shouldn't bother her so much but it does. The sheer disregard with which her sister had handled something so preciously given – and by Roland no less, his dimpled face never to be looked up again save for when she finally caves and uses her mirror to check in on him because how could she not? – irks her.

"I'm sure she will," Snow replies with forced positivity as she pushes off from the doorframe and moves into Regina's room and closer to the bed. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

It's harder than she'd first thought it would be, sorting through clothes that still smell of him with memories of the day they'd bought them together playing through her mind. It had been an oddly quiet day when she'd suggested a little shopping trip – she'd felt guilty that he'd had to wear practically the same things over and over again (Roland too) when hers and Henry's wardrobes were so filled with clothes – the boys had been with the Charmings and the baby with Zelena – something they'd still been adjusting to – and so it had just been the two of them.

She'd almost pulled away when he'd moved to take her hand as they'd walked down Main Street having never shown affection so openly before but, after a moment, he'd eased her into it and after a little while, the thought of letting go had seemed awful.

They'd returned home that evening with bagful after bagful of clothes for the two newest men in the house. He'd barely even gotten to wear any of them but the ones he had…the scent still lingering within the fabric brought tears to her eyes.

Still, she pushes on.

It's only when she catches a glimpse of burgundy from the corner of her eye that she looks up and utters a soft "Wait…" that has Snow pausing, the scarf still held between her fingers. Regina reaches forward and takes it from the younger woman, rubbing her thumb over the soft material for a moment before she decides, "I want to keep this," and turns to drape it over the chair at her dressing table.

Snow says nothing but her smile is achingly sympathetic as she nods and moves to continue. She's stopped, however, by the sight of something Regina had missed when she'd transferred Robin's things from the drawers onto the bed.

"Is that-"

"It's a box…" Snow breathes.

"I can see that," Regina replies, trying for sarcastic but feeling utterly lightheaded at the sight of the domed red velvet box sitting so innocently on her bed.

"Do you want me to…" Snow asks without finishing her sentence. She waits until Regina nods – dark eyes unable to move from the box – before she takes it delicately between her fingers and holds it out to her former step-mother.

Regina's fingers are trembling, her whole body vibrating, as her heart beats wildly in her chest. She's being silly. Presumptuous. They hadn't even been seeing one another all that long with their forced separations taken into account, of course it wouldn't be-

Snow's gasp is loud but not as loud as the heartbeat in her ears.

It's-

"A ring…" Snow utters wetly – of course she'd cry – as Regina stares dumbly at the simple diamond ring.

He was going to propose. The idiot – her wonderful, handsome, devastatingly romantic soulmate – was going to propose to her.

In an instant the future they could have had flashed before her eyes; planning the wedding together, fitting the boys for their suits, Snow taking over the planning and driving them both crazy, their honeymoon spent beneath the stars and worshipping one another's bodies, a house filled with the laughter of children and with nothing but love. It brings tears to her eyes when she's finally able to react but they're not tears of sadness, just of contentment.

What they'd had was real, _is_ real and so, without another word, she takes the ring from the box and turns to her dressing table to look through her jewellery box until she is able to find a delicate gold chain. She threads the ring onto the chain and turns to walk slowly back towards Snow before asking, "Would you mind?"

As expected, the younger woman is crying silently but with a smile so wide it's verging on ridiculous as she nods and takes the chain from Regina's fingers, waiting for her to turn around.

Still, Regina merely smiles softly back at her and turns before lifting her hair from her neck and waiting until the chain is fastened securely.

Her fingers lift to the sparkling diamond that's hidden just beneath the collar of her dress as she whispers a soft and gentle, "I love you, my Thief."


	18. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy AU 
> 
> Robin has become a little distant and Regina wants to know why

"Do you not want this child?" she blurts out one morning after Robin has carefully extricated himself from the bed – so as not to wake her no doubt but too late – and is halfway to the door.

He turns with absolute incredulity on his face and asks, "How could you even think that?"

And it's not quite what she'd wanted to say to him because of course he wants this child, she knows he does. He'd been so excited the day she'd told him that he'd practically bounced off of every surface in the house…but that excitement had only lasted until the next day before they'd fallen into this rather odd space that they're in now.

"Regina," he prompts, taking a step closer to the bed but still not close enough for her to reach him and that's just it. He's always out of reach this days.

"You've barely touched me since I told you I was pregnant," she tells him – she feels a little foolish doing so but enough is enough – "you don't hold me at night anymore and I can't remember the last time I woke up with you beside me. I feel as though you are pulling away from me and the only thing I can think of is this baby and it doesn't make sense because I know you can't wait to be a father again but then, if it's not the baby…" her chin quivers – she'll blame her hormones in an hour or so when she's more level-headed – as she allows herself to fully give in to the despair of her thoughts, "is it me? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Sweetheart," he does move towards the bed then, falling to his knees beside her – _still_ not touching her despite his closeness – "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, save our children. I couldn't ever stop loving you, even if I wanted to!"

"But loving me and being _in love_ with me are two different things, Robin." Hot tears fall from her eyes and begin streaming down her cheeks and this isn't the way she'd wanted this conversation to go but it's happened anyway and the easiest thing now is just to go with it so she continues, "Maybe, on some level, you've finally realised what you've let yourself in for. Maybe my past hasn't been so hard to forgive."

"Oh, my darling," he shakes his head, desperation in his blue eyes as he finally takes her hand – it's not enough contact, not by far but still, it's a start – "I had no idea you were feeling this way, thinking these things." His thumb rubs over the back of her hand as he lifts the other to wipe at her tears before he cups her cheek, "I am more in love with you than I have ever been. You are carrying our child, our miracle baby right there in your belly and I don't think you have ever been more beautiful to me than you are right now. Of course I still love you. Of course I'm still _in love_ with you!"

"Then why have you pulled away from me?"

"Because I am terrified of doing something that will ruin this, that will take our baby from us, that will harm you." It's Robin with tears streaking his face now as he sits back on his heels, the truth of his feelings finally surfacing. "I almost lost Marian when she was pregnant with Roland and I've lost you more times than I can bear to count. If I were to lose you now, I wouldn't survive it."

She frowns down at him for a long moment, watching as he loses the battle against his tears and his shoulders bounce with his silent sobs before she takes her hand from his and slowly climbs down from the bed. She waves off his hands when he moves to stop her and grabs his shoulders to keep him from moving back and away from her when their bent knees touch on the ground. "You could never do anything to hurt either one of us," she breathes softly, allowing her hands to slide gently up over his neck to cup his jaw and ensure he's looking at her. "I cannot go through this pregnancy without you by my side and had I known you were feeling this way, I would have told you sooner." She shakes her head, eyes as wet as his own as she tells him, "I need you, Robin. We _both_ need you and, more importantly, I trust you so please don't make me go through this alone."

"But what if-"

She cuts him off with her lips on his own, tasting the salt and desperation in him as she lets it lingers for a few long seconds before she pulls back and reminds him, "It was you who taught me that we can't dwell on the 'what ifs' in life because otherwise, we would never have gotten to this point. Focus on the here and now with me, live in this happiness with me because for once, I feel as though life isn't going to kick me in the teeth." She allows her head to fall slowly forward in order to rest her forehead against his own as she tells him, "This isn't our happy ending, Robin…not by a long shot because it's our happy beginning." And then, when his breathing finally begins to calm and she can feel him nodding gently against her, she asks, "Now will you get back in this bed and hold me and our daughter?"

His gasp is audible and pulls a smile to her lips because they haven't been to the doctor to confirm yet but she knows it's the truth and as he asks, "Our daughter?" she nods and lets loose a breathy laugh of confirmation before she lets her hands drop to find his and begins guiding him up and off of the floor with her.

"Promise me you'll put this silliness behind you and trust that we are going to be okay, _all_ of us."

He nods, stealing a soft and heartbreakingly tender kiss from her lips before he replies, "I promise," before allowing her to lead them both back into bed and holding her close to him for the first time in weeks.

It truly is a blessed feeling.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Different First Curse AU which involves Robin - he is the one to find and stop Greg

Snow jumps at the heavy thud of something banging against their front door, her heart in her throat as she makes her way across the loft and pulls it open. David steps in first, looking pale as he moves straight over to the kitchen counter to grab the phone. It's only when he moves that she sees Robin and Regina, the latter limp and unresponsive in his arms. Snow's blood runs cold at the pallor of Regina's face. It explains the lost connection between them.

"Is she-?"

"No," he breathes, moving past her and carrying the Queen over to the sofa without another word. He lays her down like the most precious of cargo and Snow can't help but wonder about the tear tracks still glistening on his cheeks – she'd always suspected there to be something between the two, even before the curse had broken but looking at him now as Robin arranges her gently and kneels down beside her, stroking back dark hair from her face, she's quite sure of it. David begins speaking to someone on the phone behind them and Robin tells her, "we think the Blue Fairy may be able to help."

It's a rather risky choice, given Blue's thoughts on Regina and Robin's set jaw confirms that he believes the same but she can hear the desperation in David's tone as he pleads with her to come over and she can see it in Robin's eyes before he looks back to the unconscious Queen. It's only a few moments more before Blue appears in their loft.

"What happened?" the fairy asks without greeting, her expression hard and unforgiving as she moves over to the unconscious Queen.

"He used a machine," Robin answers, still kneeling beside Regina, holding her hand in his own and making no room for the woman beside him, "he was hurting her with it."

"Using electricity to shock her," David supplies when Blue looks confusedly down at Robin. "He had her hooked up to the machine and was pulsing electricity through her. I managed to break the machine but Greg got away."

Snow gasps silently, lifting a hand to her mouth. "If he's still out there-"

"Emma and Neal are dealing with it," David comforts, taking a step closer to place a comforting arm around Snow as they both watch the fairy look Regina over, "they'll find him."

"He suppressed her magic," Blue surmises after a long moment, taking a step closer and reaching for Regina's limp arm.

"Don't touch her!"

All three jump in surprise at the ferocity in Robin's tone as he moves to stand between Blue and the Queen, his expression hard.

"I need to remove the cuff on her arm," she explains calmly but firmly, standing her ground before the Outlaw, "it's what is keeping her magic from healing her. If the cuff remains on her wrist, she may not survive the damage done."

"Robin," Snow steps forward, "please, let her-"

"Do you need to touch her to take it off?" he asks, ignoring Snow completely and staring the fairy down.

"Well, no but-"

"So, as I said," he continues, nodding darkly at her, "don't touch her."

* * *

She looks so small in the Charmings' bed, her arms folded gently across her stomach. Still, it's only the steady rise and fall of her chest that reminds him that she is simply sleeping, resting, rather than the alternative.

He takes a hand in his own, unable to sit without touching her for a moment longer and gently plays with her lax fingers, glad to feel the warmth of skin previously chilled. "I'm sorry, Regina." It's an admission that's been on the tip of his tongue for the last three weeks, ever since he'd allowed himself to believe her mother's lies. He'd taken the bait, had cut his ties to Regina and had left her to that woman's clutches and then, when the truth had come out, the damage had already been done.

"It's been killing me to know that I allowed this to happen. That I didn't believe you and, _worse,_ that I turned my back on you when you needed me most. I hate myself for it and I know it's too late now, that what's done is done but I need you to know…I still love you."

"I think of you every single day and seeing you on that table, strapped to the cold metal so defenceless and alone…it damn well broke my heart and I know there is nothing I can do to make it better but, even if you can never forgive me, I promise to always be there to protect you, no matter what."

A gentle cough pulls his attention from Regina, though he keeps her hand encased in both of his, as he turns to find Snow standing beside the thin partition keeping the Queen from sight of the main apartment. "I just wanted to know if you'd like some tea?" she smiles kindly at him, eyes dropping to his hands before lifting to his once more without question – though he knows the desire to ask is burning inside of her – "I'm making a pot."

"No," he shakes his head, "I'm okay, thank you." And then, because he'd heard some of what David and Snow had been discussing about their daughter, he asks, "Is Neal-"

"He's gone," Snow replies solemnly with a nod, "he died to save Emma, to protect her from those monsters."

"So, they're still at large?" Nerves and rage bubble together in his stomach at her nod as his jaw clenches. He wants to kill them. To inflict as much harm as possible on them just as they have on this town. "We'll find them," he vows almost to himself before Snow silently takes her leave and he's left with Regina once more.

He's deep in thought – fantasising about the different ways in which he can torture Greg and Tamara when he catches them – when her hand jerks in his and she takes a sharp and waking breath.

"N-" she breathes when he keeps a tight hold on her hand, trying to ground her in their current reality but he realises what she must think and so, reluctantly, he lets go and instead moves to kneel beside the bed.

"You're safe now, my love," he whispers, the endearment an automatic thing that slips from his lips as he ducks his head to catch her line of sight.

"Robin…" she breathes, her voice hoarse from screaming. "I- wh-what happened? They were-"

"Shh…" he soothes, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder and keeping her from sitting up as he explains, "we stopped them. You're okay."

"But-" she lifts an arm – her cuffed arm, he realises – and frowns at the bare skin there.

"The Blue Fairy removed the restraint, she said that you need time and rest before your magic fully returns but the very fact that you're awake now tells me that it's working already." When she moves to sit once more, he moves his hand to her cheek, cupping the soft skin with his palm and rubbing his thumb over her temple, "You need to rest, sweetheart."

She relents after a moment more – stubbornly and through tiredness over anything else he suspects – and allows reality to return as her dark eyes move over his face and she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"You'd disappeared," he replies honestly, "no one knew where you were, where else would I be but looking for you?"

"Making sure I wasn't up to no good," Regina replies almost venomously but he can see the vulnerability in her eyes, the heartache that still remains just as it does in his own.

"I'd never be able to leave your side if that were the case," he teases gently and takes the small curve of her lips as a small victory before he sobers once more and tells her, "but no. Despite my previous behaviour to say otherwise, I trust you, Regina. I knew that something was wrong, I had to find you and make sure that you were okay…but when I found you…" he trails off on a poorly suppressed sob as tears glisten in his eyes with the memory of her strapped to the table playing in his mind.

"The important thing is that you _did_ find me…" she supplies quietly before her eyes drop to the hand she scooped from beside her thigh and onto her lap to hold just as he had been doing with hers, "thank you."

It's not long after that that he finds himself being guided towards her as she turns on her side and waits for him to fill the space behind her. He finally lets his tears fall when he's able to wrap his arms around her waist and carefully pull her back against him, allowing himself to drift into dreamless sleep with her.

It's an hour or so later that they're woken by Snow and David and they discover that Greg and Tamara's plan is far from over but as they both rise from the bed – Regina a little unsteady on her feet for a few moments – and he feels her hand slip into his, fingers lacing, Robin realises that together they will win this fight.


	20. She's Always a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy AU 
> 
> Robin sings to soothe their baby

His attention was pulled from the book he was reading with her soft sigh, eyes falling from the words on the pages to her beautiful face and the frown creasing her forehead. Her lips were pulled into a sleepy pout that would be impossible for him to resist in her waking hours but as it was, she slept fitfully most nights now and he'd vowed to himself that he would do all that he could to help ease her discomfort. Kissing her awake would not help settle the little soccer player that resided in her stomach.

He slipped his bookmark in place - a Cat in the Hat themed slip of card that Roland had proudly presented him with whilst both Henry and Regina had hid their sniggers behind well-placed hands knowing how he despised the character. The joke was on them, however, for it brought a smile to his face now every time he looked at it - before closing the book and placing it on his bedside table, flicking off the lamp and turning back to his love.

Regina slept with the covers off most nights, her skin far too hot and in no need of extra warmth. He'd worry that she'd soon grow cold as the night wore on but she only seemed to fuss more when he would drape the thin sheet over her. Now though, he found himself rather glad for her sleeping preference as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping gently down the bed so that his feet were dangling off the edge and his head was in line with her swollen belly.

"You should be asleep, little one," he whispered softly, carefully placing a hand over her stretched skin and smiling at the feel of their baby's kicks. It had been a surprise to say the least when Regina had returned from the hospital with the news having gone on about the strange nausea she'd thought nothing of - an absolutely wonderful surprise.

The first two trimesters had been a dream - discounting the morning sickness that plagued his love throughout the day despite its name - but he could see her discomfort now, rubbed her swollen ankles and helped her put on the chain with her wedding and engagement ring placed temporarily upon it with her poor, swollen fingers. She never complained once though, his darling Regina, for she was still in absolute awe of the life growing within her where she thought none ever could.

"Your mother needs her rest so that you both may be healthy and strong," he continued, rubbing his thumb over her belly and feeling the way the baby settled somewhat but not enough. He cast his mind back to Marian's pregnancy, remembering how singing used to calm Roland - it still did, many a soft lullaby worked to have his boy's eyelids growing heavy - and smiled as he shook his head and whispered, "let's see if you're like your brother, shall we?"

He racked his brain for a moment, letting his eyes wander absentmindedly before they fell upon Regina's beautiful face and instantly, a song that he'd found he quite enjoyed from this world played in his mind, the words flowing softly and naturally from his lips as he begun to sing.

 _"She can kill with a smile_  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me

 _She can lead you to love_  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me"

He smiled at the irony of the last phrase, pausing for a moment to ensure she was still sleeping - the frown had smoothed out somewhat, her lips softening - before he continued on.

 _"Oh, she takes care of herself_  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

 _She will promise you more_  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me

 _Oh, she takes care of herself_  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

 _She is frequently kind_  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me."

He repeated the last line slowly and gently, grinning triumphantly when he felt no movement beneath his palm before he dipped his head enough to leave a kiss, whispering, "Good night, sweetheart," before lifting himself and shifting back up as carefully as he could to lie beside Regina once more, chuckling softly when she instantly moved closer to him.

"You have a wonderful singing voice," she whispered drowsily as she moved a hand to stroke through the hair at the nape of his neck, sleepily blinking open those beautiful, dark eyes.

His lips had parted softly in his surprise as he apologised, "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so-"

"You didn't," she smiled sleepily, "or if you did, I'm glad for it. That was wonderful."

He smiled sheepishly, moving a hand to rest on her hip. "Thank you," and then, "I've heard it a few times on the radio at work and it always reminds me of you."

A beautiful blush coloured her cheeks, a soft laugh breathed through her nose as she shook her head and whispered, "You sap."

He shifted a little closer to her, sliding that hand on her hip to the small of her back and rubbing gently to soothe the ache he knew had become something of a permanent thing, enjoying the way her eyes fell closed and a soft moan fell from her lips. "For you? Always." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead once more, "do you think you'll be able to sleep a little better now?"

She nodded, placing a palm on his cheek to keep him in place as she tilted her face up and pressed her lips to his. "Thanks to you and your beautiful voice."

"It's not beautiful, my love."

She rolled her eyes at his modesty, pressing one last kiss to his lips before she asked, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

His smile was wide and brilliant as his eyes moved between her own, as though waiting for her to laugh at him - she didn't, she never would - before he nodded and replied, "Every night if you so wish."

Regina grinned beautifully before shifting to lay her head atop his chest. It wasn't a position that would allow her to fall asleep easily and she'd no doubt shift when she truly did get pulled back under but for now he simply threaded his fingers through her hair and began singing to her once more, to both of his girls.


	21. We Are a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of abuse
> 
> Adoption AU 
> 
> Robin and Regina adopt a young boy named Henry

He waits for a few minutes after she's gotten herself up and taken herself into the bathroom, he waits until the spray of the shower begins hitting the tiles before he makes his way in after her and, just as he'd suspected, finds her with her arms folded against the cold tiles and her forehead pressed against them as she cries.

It's not often that she does so. In fact, he can probably count on one hand the number of times he's seen her cry whilst they've been together and it's not because she doesn't feel things – she does, God how she does – but instead because she's been raised to believe that she _shouldn't_ feel such things.

 _"_ _Crying admits weakness, my mother used to say."_ And when she'd confessed that to him, his dislike for Cora Mills had only increased for he knew such lessons would have been given alongside needless and cruel lashings that had left faint scars on Regina's soft skin. A past such as that would have been enough to close any kind soul off but not Regina. She had the biggest heart he knew and how glad he was for it every single day.

She startles when he opens the glass door to the shower, turns to him with wide, red-rimmed eyes and watches as he steps inside still clad in his boxers. "Wh-what are you doing?"

His brow furrows at the pain in her voice and he can't help but gather her into his arms and hold her against him, rocking them gently where they stand. She goes willingly despite her confusion. "It's okay to cry, my love," he whispers over the stream of water, one arm tight around her waist whilst the other lifts to hold her head to him with a gentle hand in her hair.

Her shuddered breath washes over his neck with the way her face is pressed to the crook and her fingers grip at his waist as she shakes her head. "He's been so alone," she breathes, fingers gripping tighter, "so lost and alone, it just…kills me."

"But you're changing that," he replies on a tender smile, pride lighting his chest, "you've given him a home and, in time, a family to love. You're giving him what you never had and he may be a little apprehensive now, sweetheart, but you must remember how long it took you to fully open your heart to another."

She nods against his neck, no doubt recalling the patient persistence with which Robin had injected himself into her life, into her heart.

"Henry has a home with us now and he will never again experience the pain of loneliness. You've made sure of that."

She shifts her face away from him slowly, eyes still wet though there's a soft smile curling her lips before she lifts herself onto her toes enough to press a lingering kiss to his lips and amending his assurance, " _We've_ made sure of that."

And all he can do is smile down at his wonderfully broken, incredibly strong wife and nod.

It was going to be a long road, allowing Henry to adapt to this new life having lived all of his moving between foster homes, but it was a road they were going to take together.


	22. We Are a Family - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry realises something

She lifts herself onto an elbow at the sound of a gentle knock on her bedroom door and utters a sleepy, "Come in." She's not quite awake enough to understand what is happening until the door opens slowly and she's able to see Henry's silhouette backlit by the hallway light. She coughs gently to clear her throat, "What is it, sweetheart?" It's not until she hears a quiet sniffle that she truly becomes alert.

She shifts to sit up, reaching over for the bedside lamp and flicking it on - ignoring Robin's sleepy groan for he'd only gotten home an hour or so ago from a night shift - and frowning at Henry's blotchy face as his bottom lip quivers.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

He shakes his head before taking a tentative step forward into the room. He takes more when she smiles softly, encouragingly at him, until he's stood at her bedside with hands held in her own.

She gives him a moment to compose himself as he inhales deep and steadying breaths, swallowing thickly to no avail as more tears fall from his eyes. "Honey," she shifts up and onto her knees so that she can take his face between her palms and wipe his tears with his thumbs, "please, tell me what's wrong."

"Forty-two days…" he breathes shakily with eyes moving between her own before he looks to the clock on her bedside table - it's just past midnight - "I've been here for forty-two days."

And it takes her a moment to realise what he means but when she does, her heart breaks in her chest as she utters a sorrowful, "Oh, sweetheart."

His tears fall faster as his eyes close and his head tips forward though he remains in her hold. "This is the longest I've ever been with anyone."

Her heart breaks all the more to know he's been counting the days, no doubt wondering at which point she was going to take him back - not that she ever would - despite her assurances that this was his forever home.

"You really do want to keep me?"

"Oh, Henry," she sobs - Robin shifts behind her, laying a supportive hand on her back but remaining silent and allowing her to speak - "I want to keep you forever, if you'll let me." When he nods, she moves to slip beneath the covers once more, lifting to them in an invitation that Henry eagerly takes before she pulls him against her chest and holds him as he cries. "I love you, Henry."

It takes him a moment, as he clings to her pyjama top and fights for breath, before he replies with a sobbed, "I love you too, Mom," that completely overwhelms her as Robin fits himself against her back and holds them both. Their broken little family finally starting to heal.


	23. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!OQ Pregnancy 
> 
> Regina drops something of a bombshell

"Would you like anything to drink, sweetheart?" Rose asks, smiling as she looks at Regina, "a tea, some juice, water?"

"I'm good thanks, Mrs Locksley."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Rose, sweet girl?"

Regina laughs softly but it doesn't reach her eyes, much to Robin's concern as he tells his mother that they're okay for the minute and waits for her to leave before he reaches for Regina's hand and asks, "Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself." And she doesn't. He can't count the amount of times she's taken herself downstairs to grab a drink and he's had to go looking for her only to find her sitting with his mum, chatting away like old friends despite the age gap.

"I, uh…" she swallows thickly, her eyes dropping to their joined hands on her lap. She's pale, her hands cold and clammy, nothing at all like she usually is with him and it's starting to scare him.

"You're safe here, Regina," he squeezes her fingers gently, prompting her to look at him once more, to see the sincerity in his eyes, "you know that, right?"

She nods instantly because of course she does. But still, there's something in her eyes, something unsettling that he can't quite work out until she swallows once more and whispers, "I'm pregnant, Robin…" and his entire world stops dead.


	24. Little One - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's reaction to the pregnancy

"You can't just keep saying that!" she replies frustratedly, pacing at the foot of his bed and this is more like the Regina he knows. The sight of her, pouting so adorably has him smiling despite the situation they're in. "What the hell are you smiling at!?"

"Come here," he chuckles despite himself, shifting so that his legs curl over the edge of the bed, glad when she takes his hand and he can pull her to stand between his legs. His hands move to her hips, eyes on her stomach as he shakes his head and says, "How can I not smile when you tell me you're having my baby?"

"Oh, I don't know," she laughs humourlessly, hands falling just above his on her hips, "because this shouldn't be happening, because we're too young, because my mother is going to absolutely kill me."

"Because you're growing a little version of us inside of you, because we'll get through this together and at the end of all of this…" he leans forward to press a kiss to her stomach before lifting his head to look up at her, "we'll be okay and, most importantly, so will she."

She blinks at that, no doubt a million more reasons why she's so scared by all of this - they are really young and her mother will not be happy about this - but instead, she settles on a quiet uttering of, "She?"

He nods, his grin growing, "She'll have your dark hair and complexion," his thumbs stroke over her skin over her top, "my eyes and dimples…"

"Hopefully," she laughs despite the worry still in her eyes.

"And your temperament," he adds before he sobers for a moment. "It's a big thing, Regina. I won't deny that but I realised a long time ago that you are it for me. My mum and dad met when they were in high school and no, it wasn't always easy for them but they loved one another as I do you and, I don't know," he shrugs, "I think we can make it, all three of us, together."

She swallows thickly, allowing her hands to fall down to cover his as she releases a shuddered breath and repeats, "Together."


	25. Little One - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse and blood
> 
> New arrangements have to be made in the Locksley household

"I don't mean to pry, my love," Rose begins gently as she dips the cloth back into the bowl of warm water, wringing it clean of blood before moving to press it gently to Regina's lip once more, "but is this your mother's work?"

She's seen it before – the bruises makeup can't quite cover, the fading red marks from Cora's hideous rage – and has offered her help too many times to count but Regina won't have it. She won't drag the Locksley's into her shit show of a family. Rose had insisted though, when they'd arrived here, Regina's eyes still puffy and sore and her lip stained a deep crimson, that she at least allow herself to be cleaned up and she'd agreed knowing that answers would need to be given.

"I made a promise that I would never force you into anything you're uncomfortable with and I will offer all the support I can if you wish to take this further but I need to know, dear."

Regina looks at her for a long moment, taking strength from the warmth of Robin's body behind her as he stands with his hands on her shoulders – a comforting touch as opposed to her mother's cruel and controlling grasp – before she exhales a deep and shuddered breath and nods. They'd agreed in the car ride over here that his mother needed to know the truth of things and so, when Rose asks why Cora has hurt her again, she takes a quick glance up at Robin – it seems the bleeding has stopped for the most part now with the way Robin's mother has dipped the cloth back into the bowl and left it there – waits for his nod and looks back to Rose. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widen slightly as her lips part in a subtle 'o' that has nerves kicking up in Regina's stomach. She lifts a hand to cover one of Robin's on her shoulder but keeps her eyes locked on his mother.

"It's not something that was planned and I know we're stupid to think that we can even begin to do this, to be parents but…" she swallows thickly against the lump rising in her throat because they know now for sure, after weeks of going over every pro and every con, they know, "we want to keep it."

Rose's eyes lift from Regina's to her son's, her expression unreadable for a long moment before, miraculously, her lips begin to curve gently. "Oh, my darlings," she lifts her hands to cover her mouth, shaking her head as tears begin gathering in her eyes. "You're right to say that you're both very foolish for putting yourselves in this position at such a young age but…" her head continues to shake a little more vigorously, "a baby…"

"You're not…mad?" Robin asks, the shock in his voice just as apparent as that on Regina's face as she continues to watch Rose, blinking when the woman steps closer to them and moves to crouch before Regina.

"How could I be mad at such news?" she asks as though it's a ridiculous thing to suggest despite the glaring reminder on Regina's lip of what her own mother thought of it all, "I mean, I wish that you had waited until you were older and had finished school, gotten yourselves good jobs and settled down somewhere but that doesn't matter." She takes Regina's hands in her own, lifting one hand to stroke back dark hair from watery eyes as she continued, "You will come to no harm under my roof, sweetheart. And I will do everything I can to ensure that you both have all of the help and the support that you need during this time."

"She can't go back to that house."

"I was suggesting no such thing," Rose cut her son off rather sternly but still with that warm gentleness that Regina had come to love, "she'll stay here with us," she looked from Robin down to Regina, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly, "if that is what you would like?"

And it took her a moment – simply to take all of it in – before Regina was nodding hesitantly, "If you'll have me."

"Then it's settled," Rose grinned, springing back onto her feet far easier than one her age should and practically bouncing around the kitchen as she gushed, "a baby, how wonderful!"


	26. Little One - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more real for Robin and Regina

It's a hard elbow to the ribs that has Robin blinking into consciousness with a groan and he barely has chance to ask what the hell is happening before he hears her hissing his name and finds himself fully alert as he jolts upright and asks, "What is it? What's wrong? Is everything-"

"Give me your hand," she interrupts and he turns to find her leaning back against the pillows, barely visible in the darkness of the room but he can just about make out her features and realises that she's smiling at him.

He frowns, drowsy and confused, but lifts a hand anyway. It takes him a moment, after she's looped her fingers around his wrist and guided his hand down onto her stomach, to realise just what is happening but when he does, his heart practically stops in his chest. "Is that-"

"She's kicking," Regina breathes a laugh and he can tell just by her tone that there are tears in her eyes, matched by the tears in his own as he curls his palm over the swell of her belly further and waits another second more before it happens again. A tiny kick against his hand that fills his chest with a warmth he never knew he could feel for anyone other than the person next to him. "Our daughter is kicking."

It's been real to them since Regina had left home and moved in with him and his parents but now it's even more so and, stupidly, the only thing he can say is, "There's a little person in there."

Regina laughs before she rests her hand over the one he has still on her stomach and replies, "That's our little girl."


	27. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina enjoy a little alone time in the kitchen 
> 
> Rated M

It's dangerous, the kids not being here for a whole weekend. They're left to their own devices, their own desires and it's not as though they're teenagers grabbing every scant opportunity that they have nor are they a new couple still discovering each other's bodies, not in the slightest. It's just that they're both very sexual, lustful beings.

They have their moments. Their tender intimacies and nights where the want to savour one another will trump a frenzied fuck in the shower but, more often than not, she likes it hard, rough even and well, who is he to deny her such things?

She's bent over the sink, the cold ceramic touching her hard nipples and pulling these delicious little mewls from her as he begins his slow thrusts. She's soaked already, his cock glistening with her on every outward thrust.

The sun is still shining brightly on the yard outside, lighting everything beautifully and he should feel a little on display with how open it all is – if her neighbour happens to look through his window on his next bathroom break, he's sure to see quite the show – but instead he finds himself casting his eyes over the various surfaces, already fantasising about taking her against each one despite already being balls deep in her. God, he's obsessed with her.

And how could he not be?

Her head is turned to the side, hands gripping at the side of the basin as she looks back at him as best she can, those whimpers growing louder as his hips snap against hers a little harder and his fingers grip tighter at her hips. Her right leg begins to lift and he's not sure whether it's a conscious decision or not – the way her mouth falls open and eyes flutter shut at the change has him releasing a low moan from deep in his chest – but he slips a hand from her hip to grab at her thigh, hoisting it higher and holding it for her, increasing his pace and trying not to lose it at the sound of them filling the kitchen.

"You're incredible," she breathes right before a heady, "oh!" falls from her lips and she's unable to say anything more.

"Fuck," he gasps out as he moves his hips faster, letting go of her thigh and grabbing at one of her tits, kneading the soft mound and rolling her nipple between his index and middle finger, "fuck, Regina."

"I'm so close," she gasps, pushing back against him as she begins to tighten around his cock, "don't stop, don't stop."

He catches the hand that slips between her and the counter to rub at her clit before his eyes fall shut and he fucks into her harder, faster, his balls tightening with every loud smack of their bodies.

"I'm gonna…" she breathes, "fuck, Robin. I'm gonna-" and then she can only scream, her body writhing, convulsing against his own.

She's pulsing around him, screaming and pulsing and writhing and it only takes a few more thrusts of his hips before he's following her over that blissful peak with a loud grunt of his own.


	28. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina pays a visit to the Evil Queen and learns to take hope from a hard situation

"That's my spot."

Regina turns only her head to find the Queen smiling softly at her, words a sleepy tease from lips bare and it's jarring seeing her like this, face free of makeup and hair a tousled mess from sleep. It's harder to distance herself from her regal copy without the tight corsets and harshly rimmed eyes and as her eyes fall to the generous curve of her pregnant belly - bare toes exposed to the air with the way her nightgown drapes over it - she wishes she'd never thought to return here. "I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Stay," the Queen steps closer, eyes moving over the scarcely lit landscape before them as her fingers curl over the balcony rail. "This always was our favourite place, wasn't it?"

"Until the backyard," she reminds needlessly.

"And rightly so."

She smiles, it's only a small thing, unable to help herself at the thought of Henry, so small and sleepy in her arms. He'd been a boy of only two when she'd first took him out into the yard and stood beneath the stars with him. His head had been a heavy weight on her shoulder, his eyelids drooping but he'd gasped at the sight of them, at their beauty.

She'd spent the next few months learning that world's meanings of the stars, of the myths that surrounded them and, when he'd grown a little older, she'd fetched them a blanket to lay upon, her thick feather down quilt and pillows for their heads and they'd lay beneath the twinkling lights as she'd told him each and every story.

They'd fallen asleep outside that night and though it wasn't as often as she'd like, every now and again they'd carry on the tradition.

"I miss him."

Regina turns her gaze from the stars having lifted her head subconsciously to catch the sadness colouring the Queen's expression as she continues look upwards. "I know." And then, finding the strength within her, she assures the other woman, "I'll bring him with me, next time."

Dark eyes, so very hopeful, are wide when they meet Regina's. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You think that I, of all people, would do that to you?"

"I believe you to have good intentions but you're not comfortable here, Regina," the Queen shakes her head, "I see the way you look at me, the way you've avoided being alone with me since your arrival here. It was only for the late hour that you decided to stay for the night and though I appreciate your want to ensure that we are okay here, I don't wish you discomfort or pain with my presence."

Regina's eyes drop from her face to the rounded swell of her belly - five months or so gone - and she wishes she hadn't waited so long to return to check on the Queen and her Robin. Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard if she weren't so heavily pregnant but it is. "It hurts," she confesses softly, "terribly so, I won't lie to you but I also know the pain of losing Henry and believing that you will never see him again and I won't do that to you."

"You will find your happiness, as I have mine."

"I know," Regina replies quietly, "I can feel it now, I can see it." Her eyes lift and find such a kindness in the Queen's that it softens her heart and loosens her lips as she continues, "I may not be destined to carry a child nor may I find another love but I know I'll find the right kind of happiness. I just have to be patient."

"But in the meantime, you'll visit?"

Regina chuckled softly as she nods and lifts a hand to rest her palm upon the Queen's bump with a thick swallow, feeling the growing life within. "We'll visit."


	29. Once More with Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin meet at grief counselling

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, already stepping through the open door and it's not as though she can deny him the chance for fresh air - or as fresh as he's going to get with the cigarette he's currently lighting up - but she finds she rather appreciates the request and so she simply shrugs, tightening her arms over her chest and tipping her head back up towards the starlit sky. "You want one?"

"I don't smoke," she answers simply.

"It's a terrible habit," he replies as though agreeing with a statement she hadn't made, "I'm trying to quit." She remains silent but tips her head back down to meet his gaze. His smile is kind but his eyes, they're filled with the same pain that colours her own. "My wife hated it, you'd think that'd be enough to deter me but…" he shrugs and holds the cigarette up a moment as though giving evidence before he takes another drag.

"I used to," she gives back after a long moment because he's really trying to make small talk and she finds that he's not irritating like some of them in the group. Well, not so far anyway. "More of a rebellion against my Mother than a real habit."

"As good a reason as any, I'd say."

She breathes a soft laugh, almost feeling the spark of life within her but it flickers and fades as it always seems to do. She hates the emptiness she feels, loathes it. It's part of the reason she'd been practically forced by both her therapist and her best friend into coming here every week.

 _"You're depressed, Regina,"_ Emma had diagnosed three weeks ago when she'd found her laying in bed in an oversized sweater that was beginning to smell as bad as the woman wearing it. _"You're wasting away in here and I won't allow you to do it. He wouldn't have wanted you to do it."_

She swallows thickly as the words echo through her mind.

"It's not going to get easier," he interrupts her thoughts gently, "not yet anyway," he continues when he can see he's gained her attention once more, "but you'll find the strength to carry on and one day you'll stop and think, 'Oh, I haven't cried today.' That's a victory all of itself."

She finds she appreciates his honesty and can't help but ask, "How long ago did you lose your wife?"

"It'll be five years in June, our son's fifth birthday."

She died in childbirth it seems. Regina's heart aches for the woman she hadn't known simply for the thought of never having the joy of meeting her child - the thought of never getting to experience all that she has with Henry is almost too much to bear even if she'd been the world's shittest mother the past few weeks.

"And your husband?" he asks and fair's fair, she thinks.

"He was my fiance," she twiddles the ring she still hasn't been able to take off around her finger where it's curled over the crook of her arm. "He died two months ago tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," he nods, his expression solemn.

"Me, too."

They're interrupted then by the all too condescending tone of the group leader announcing that their short break is over and calling everyone back to rejoin the circle and she finds she doesn't want to go back in to listen to more and more stories of unimaginable grief only to be told that things are going to get better once they allow hope back into their lives. It makes her want to scream.

This man, this practical stranger seems to sense it and asks, "Do you want to get out of here?" and then, when she raises an eyebrow curiously, he continues, "I can't stand these sessions, I'd much prefer to go grab a beer and heal the old fashioned way."

"And you think that's wise?" she asks, shifting from one foot to the other, watching as he drops his cigarette and uses his foot to stamp it out. "Mixing alcohol with high emotions?"

"Every once in a while, sure. Or, we could always just take a really long walk around the city, get out of our heads for a little while."

She had to admit, that last one sounded rather tempting.

"I just think that people need the space to breathe every now and again, you know? Just breathe. Plus," a small smile begins curling at the corners of his lips as he continues, "I know a rather secluded spot that's perfect for those moments when you just want to scream until you can't anymore."

That does it, that last one. It has her nodding, accepting his offer and pushing off from the wall she'd been leaning on to begin following him, the grief counselling group be damned.

"I'm Robin, by the way."

She turns to look at him as they fall into step beside one another on the sidewalk, taking the hand he offers out to her and replying, "Regina."

He gives a firm shake before he tells her quite sincerely, "It's nice to meet you, Regina."

As she returns the sentiment and follows him on into the night with the promise of his aid in pulling a little life back into her exhausted body, she finds that it really is quite nice to have met him tonight.


	30. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic OQ

She looks utterly exhausted when she finally walks through the front door and he's not at all surprised. Libby's been a little hard to settle these last few nights – both Henry and Roland had been the same when they'd started teething, all red cheeks and puffy eyes – and so sleep hasn't been the easiest of things. He'd suggested staying home from the office, to cut herself a little slack and work from home if she'd really had to but, of course, Regina Mills was nothing if not professional, especially when it came to her beloved town and so she'd had none of it.

Even upon coming home every night, her first thought had been for their daughter – it's one of the many things he adores about her, her selflessness and the restless mother within her – and he knows she's been working herself into the ground every day ensuring that everything is in place for the Christmas fete which is why he hadn't told her of his plan for tonight and why she's stood in the middle of the foyer with a look of utter confusion on her beautiful face.

"Why is it so quiet?"

He chuckles softly, swinging the tea towel up to drape over his shoulder as he makes his way towards her and explains, "The children are having a little sleepover at Emma's tonight."

She frowns, allowing him to take her hands in his own as she asks, "All of them?" and when he nods, that frown deepens. "But Libby-"

"Is all set up with her teething ring and I've made sure to send Henry with a good supply of that ointment you put together should she fuss." He guides her towards him with a gentle tug and presses a kiss to her forehead, feeling the way the creases smooth beneath his lips as he lets go of her hands to rub gentle palms up and down her biceps. "You're dead on your feet, love. I thought you deserved a little break from nappies and tantrums. They'll be back with us in the morning but for tonight, I want you to relax and get a good sleep in you."

"You didn't have to send them away for that," she grouses lightly, "I can cope."

"I know all too well that you can, my darling but Emma offered and I'll never not jump at the chance to spend a little alone time with you."

She looks at him for a long moment, no doubt wanting to remain stubborn but, after a long moment, her exhaustion seems to win out and a gentle smile curls at her lips before she's tipping forward and resting her forehead against his mouth. "I'm not too sure what kind of company I'll be tonight without the distraction of the children here. I'm wrecked."

"Regina," he presses a kiss to her skin, those hands on her arms slipping through them to hug her body to his own, "as long as I get to be at your side, I have no qualms with whatever it is you wish to do. The dishes are done, the chores have all been completed and I have a pair of your comfiest pyjamas waiting in the living room for you."

She groans beautifully at that, stepping impossibly closer to hug him back around his waist and rest the side of her head on his chest as she breathes, "You're far too good to me." And then, after a long moment in which he'd almost thought she'd succumbed to her tiredness, she asks, "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"

He chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and replying, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	31. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport AU - already established relationship

"If you check your watch one more time, mate," Will sighed before taking another sip from his beer and allowing his eyes to wander over the steadily moving traffic of people, "I'll throw it out of the closest fire escape."

Robin chuckled despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Well then you'd have to explain to my mother your reasons for doing so."

"Your mum loves me," he shrugged, "she'd understand."

Robin's eyes rolled as he too took a long pull from his beer. This weekend was important, he wanted it to be as special as possible for them and the simple fact that she was only minutes away from arriving had him quivering with nerves despite his bravado.

"Ey up," Will straightened up beside him, a smile lacing his voice – for all of his complaining at having to wait with Robin, the idiot was always happy to see Regina – "look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to see you too, jerkface."

She barely had time to look in Robin's direction before she was being lifted from the ground and her lips captured by Robin's.

"Seriously?" Will groaned behind them but Robin paid absolutely no mind as he lifted a hand to thread fingers through Regina's hair when she secured herself with legs wrapped around his waist and a mouth just as eager as his own.

She whimpered lightly when he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue over hers slowly, sensually as her fingers took a strong grip in his hair. "What's his problem?" she chuckled amusedly – and a little breathlessly – when they pulled apart for air after a long moment, stroking her fingers through his hair and smiling idiotically down at Robin.

"We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about," he replied with a smug grin having told her such a thing would happen when they'd begun falling for one another. To his surprise though, instead of feigned irritation, she simply laughs, lifts her head to find Will over Robin's shoulder and tells him quite plainly to get over it before she's dropping her head once more and taking his mouth in another breath-taking kiss that Will can only groan at as Robin laughed into it.


	32. Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hood-Mills family go to a bonfire

Her fingers tighten around his even as she calls, "Keep hold of Libby's hand!" to the boys, watching as all three of their children move to get closer to the barrier, Henry hoisting his sister up onto his hip so that she's better able to see the bonfire and the preparation for the fireworks. Regina smiles despite the rather justified anxiety of having them so close to fire and allows Robin to lead her to their own little space by the thick oak of a tree.

The turn-out for tonight is rather amazing, she has to admit as she takes a quick glance around. Practically everyone in Storybrooke looks to have ventured out in their woolly hats and scarves and she's glad to see there's something of a gathering of children up near the barrier. A few years ago, such a thing would never have happened what with the news of Zelena's deception and subsequent pregnancy. It had been tough, watching parents forcing their prejudice onto their children but then, children had done what children do and made up their own minds about Libby – especially with the help of Neal and her brothers.

She smiles when Robin shifts to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back enough to lean against him as he did the same against the tree, his chin lowering onto her shoulder. He was warm, blessedly so with the chill of winter. She couldn't help but chuckle softly when he dipped his head enough to press frosty lips to her cheek and even lower still to rest just above her scarf, making her squirm in his grasp with a girlish giggle.

He was smiling against her neck, she could feel it.

"You two are sickening, you know that?"

Her eyes opened – she wasn't quite sure when she'd closed them – to find Emma standing before them, amusement in her emerald eyes as Liam pulled at her hand impatiently.

"Can I go stand with Henry, Ro and Libby, Mom?"

"As long as you stay close by them and do not go under that barrier."

"I won't," Liam replies with a roll of his eyes – he resembled Killian more than he did Emma, except in certain moments like right then – before adding "I promise," at the rise of Emma's brows.

She watches for a long moment as he scampers off to join his brother and cousins – not by blood of course but he calls both Regina and Robin his aunt and uncle and so their children have always been seen as family in his innocent little eyes – before she turns back to them both and asks, "Now, are you gonna detangle yourselves so that I can stand to be in your company?"

"We're not that bad," Robin teases, pressing one last lingering kiss to Regina's cheek before unwrapping his arms from her shoulders only to allow his hands to fall to her waist.

"Seriously," Emma replies, "you're as bad as Mom and Dad."

"You take that back!" Regina is quick to respond, much to Robin and Emma's amusement.

"Face it, sweetheart," Robin shrugs with a grin, "we've become that clingy couple you used to complain about."


	33. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is left absolutely mortified by one of her son's discoveries

"I'm just gonna go, uh…yeah."

Regina's brow furrows as she watches her son move rather swiftly from the room, his bowl of cereal completely forgotten and it's not like him to skip breakfast. She says so when Robin pulls out the stool to sit beside her, pressing a tender kiss to her temple and chuckling at her confusion. "What?" she asks, turning that frown on him because it's quite clear that he knows something she doesn't.

He takes a moment, rolling his lips into his mouth as his chest bounces with his laughter, before he's turning to her and replying, "You're not as quiet as you think you are, love," with eyebrows raising when she stares dumbfounded back at him.

It takes her longer than usual to catch on to what he's trying to say but when she does, utter mortification floods her system as she breathes, "Oh my God."

His laughter only grows beside her and despite her embarrassment, he seems none too fussed by it. "He's almost sixteen," he gives by way of explanation for his amusement, "he learnt about the birds and bees a while back now, Regina."

She lands a heavy punch on his arm, cutting short his laughter with her next statement. "We are never having sex in this house again."


	34. One-night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ dance at their wedding

The party is beginning to dwindle down, blessedly. Her feet are absolutely killing despite having slipped off her heels hours ago and stowing them beneath the heavy tablecloth of one of the tables – they were going to have quite the treasure hunt before heading into the house tonight – and she doesn't think she's ever danced so much in all of her life. Twice with Henry, her handsome little prince in his fitted tux and bowtie – he'd walked her down the aisle, kept her standing when her knees had threatened to buckle beneath her at the realisation that today had finally come – then a little swaying number with Roland on her hip, giggling wonderfully in her ear and countless times around the floor with Robin's men when they'd managed to pry her away from him.

Now though, despite her aching feet, she finds she never wants to leave the dancefloor and in particular, Robin's arms.

They're low on her back, palms settled on small of her back as his thumbs smooth over the fabric of her dress and he smiles tenderly down at her. His bowtie had been loosened by her restless fingers earlier, flung into the crowd amidst the hoots and hollers of their friends before she'd worked at undoing a few of his buttons also. His jacket was around her shoulders, keeping the gentle night breeze blowing through the marquee from giving her a chill. It smells like him. She adores it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks after a long moment of simply looking at her – she feels like a damn teenager all over again with the way her cheeks are aching because she hasn't stopped smiling all day and how could she? – tilting his head in question when she first offered a breathy chuckle through her nose.

"I thought it was a one-night stand, you and me…" she replies amusedly, the palm she has on the back of his neck lifting upward enough to allow her fingers to swirl gently in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I thought it was a one-night stand…and now we're married."

He shakes his head amusedly, his chuckle just as breathy as her own as he dips his head in closer to hers, running his nose the length of hers to press a tender kiss to the tip before he rests his forehead against hers and replies, 'Best one-night stand I've ever had."

"I'll say."


	35. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnap

Her head is pounding, mouth dry as she comes to with a quiet whimper. The air around her is thick with dust and chilled despite the stone walls she can see and she's on the floor. It takes her a moment but then she remembers. It's only as her mouth opens that she realises she's not alone in here.

"You can scream if you want." That voice. She knows that voice. "Not that it'd do you any good in here, Your Majesty."

Her breath catches as he steps beneath the thin slither of light flooding in from above – they're underground, that much she can deduce – "Sidney."

"One and the same," he grins and her stomach turns at the sight of it. "Missed me?"

"I'd hoped you'd fallen into a hole and died, in all honesty," she replies, keeping up her walls despite the way her heart pounds in her chest. Her vault is the only underground facility in all of Storybrooke, as far as she's aware, but judging by the state of this place, this _pit,_ her former mirror has dedicated quite a lot of his time creating it.

"Sadly not," he bites back and he's never been one for hiding his feelings, especially not when it comes to her and so she hears the simmering anger beneath his words.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well, that's simple," he shrugs. The lighting from above casts a sinister shadow on his smirking face that turns her stomach for she knows just how dark his mind can get when he allows it to, "To keep you as you did me, Your Majesty. As my little pet to do with as I please."

She moves to respond, to push through the growing lump in her throat but is saved the trouble when the ceiling practically caves in beside Sidney and a rope dangles down.

"I'm coming, my love!"

Relief floods her body at the sound of Robin's voice mixed with Sidney's cry of outrage – he never was all that skilful in his revenge tactics but remembering that had been quite impossible only a moment ago with the threat of his rage – and she finds herself wiping tears from her eyes as she attempts to sit rather than laying on the hard stone.

Robin's boots hit the ground only seconds later.

"These walls were impenetrable!" Sidney cries, furious with her thief, "How the hell did you get in here!?"

"I'm her soulmate," Robin replies steadily before her uppercuts Sidney with a strong punch that renders him unconscious, "arsehole."

It's only later, as Robin scoops her up from the ground, pressing kisses to every inch of her skin and carrying her from the room, that he tells her of the tracking spell Emma had used in order to find her, a tracking spell born of their love.


End file.
